Crush Songfic
by cullenite21
Summary: BXE are both juniors in High School and have both had a crush on each other since Sophomore year. When the radio decides to taunt Bella, and Edward just happens to be near, what happens? BXE, AXJ, RXEM, CXE AH. *On Hiatus*.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OMG! I have waited so long to b on fanfiction and now I am! wow i'm excited... ok. spazzing is complete... for now. or maybe it never is... maybe i just control it enough to **_**seem **_**normal.... wow i really am spazzing. OKAY! onto chapter one :D**

BPOV

"Hi!" I yelled across the parking lot to my best friend Alice Cullen. Short, beautifully pixie-like with spiky jet-black hair, she was probably the most hyper person you would ever meet.

"OMGOMGOMG!!!!!HI BELLA!!!" You see what I mean?? We've been on break for only 2 weeks and she greets me like we haven't seen each other for a month. Which is totally untrue. I saw her every day. My thought were cut short when a blur of black and white bounded up to greet me.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!HI!!!!!!!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, I'm right here. Is there any need to yell???"

"YES! It's our first day back!" I opened my mouth to protest that being back at school wasn't a good thing, but Alice cut me off. "AAAND....Jasper just came up to ask me out!!!!" A loud, high-pitched squeal came out of her mouth and I wondered how I could still hear. But Jasper was her crush since September...and it was March now. So I didn't complain.

"Awesome!! But I'm not coming shopping with you and Ros-" I cut off suddenly, because at that very moment, my only crush in my entire life cut the engine of his car.

"What? Bella?! BELLA ANSWER ME!!!" Alice yelled.

"SHH!" I shushed her harshly. I'd apologize later.

Ohh.... and there he was. Opening the door to his silver Volvo... getting out... messy bronze hair and piercingly soft emerald eyes beautiful as always... and waving at me with a gorgeous crooked smile.

Did I mention that he - Edward - just happened to be Alice's brother....and one of my best friends??

No?

Well... yeah. He is.

I waved back and he started coming over. Oh no.

"Alice!" I whispered, "Is my hair ok? Do I have something in my teeth?" I opened my mouth to let her check.

"Um...no. Why do you want to---" realization hit her.

Craaaap. I hadn't told her yet!!

"You like my brother, don't you?" Alice asked me, her face glowing. 

"Emmett?" I asked with a disbelieving voice, trying to buy my time.

"Bella. You know what I mean. Edward." Alice announced it, clear as day.

"ALICE!" I hissed. "He's RIGHT. THERE!!!" And he was. Just rounding the corner of a Subaru two rows away.

She nodded with an impatient expression, giving me a look that said 'you should have told me before'. I nodded and she walked off.

What?!

Why Alice?! Why?! Why would you leave me alone with the most gorgeous person on the face of the planet?!!!

"Hi!!" A velvet voice greeted me.

My time was up.

I turned slowly and gave Edward my best friendly smile, trying very hard not to look at his perfect lips.

"Hey! How was your break?" I asked.

"Eh. As good as it gets with a hyperactive sister and a brother nearly doing the deed every night with one of your best friends." I laughed out loud and he flashed me his infamous crooked smile.

Breathe, Bella, breathe.

"No, but other than that it was fun. You?" Edward answered me. We started to walk towards our lockers.

"Alice was dragging me all over the place. Seattle one day, Hollywood road trip the next day... ugh. I barely got any sleep." Which will make me look even more ugly. Yaaay.

"Aww. Poor Bella." I nearly melted when he said my name. Edward changed the subject. "You look pretty nice today, though. Alice?"

Oh.

My.

God.

Did he just say what I thought he just said??

Yes.

Yes he did.

He said I looked 'pretty nice'.

Oh my GOD!!!!!

"Uh... yeah. Thanks" was my genius answer, a beat late and with a blush thanks to all my hyper thoughts. I glanced quickly at his dark blue jeans and dark green faded vintage tee. "You do too. I would say Emmett but...." He laughed and I joined him.

"Well thanks. But nope, this is actually the first thing Esme handed me from the laundry."

I tried very hard not to think about that scenario... Edward... with his boxers on (I thank Alice for that piece of information....don't ask)..... without a shirt....oh god. OKAY. Next topic.

"Ah. Cool. So, you psyched for movie night tonight?"

"Yeah. Apparently though, it's Emmett's turn. Which means we will be watching Jigsaw. Again." Edward sent me an apologetic look. Emmett, Edward and Alice's big burly teddy bear of a brother, was IN LOVE with horror movies. I, of course, nearly puked no matter how many times I saw Jigsaw. Or any horror movie.

"I think we've seen that so many times it's irrational for me to be scared still. I'll try not to hang on to your arm for dear life again." He smiled. This sentence triggered one of my easy blushes. Not only had I held onto his arm, I had virtually curled myself into him (of course, I apologized profusely later). Not the best thing to do when he only liked me as a friend. If I couldn't have him as more than a friend, I wasn't about to stop _being _his friend.

"No, it was fine." Did that mean what I thought it meant. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Hey, I have to get to class. See you at lunch!" He called over his shoulder, leaving me to my thoughts at my locker. I hurried to gather my things after a dazed second and rushed to my first class.

"Can't....breathe...Emmett!" I gasped later at lunch. Emmett had just lifted me into one of his signature bone crunching bear hugs. He let me go just enough so I could breathe a little.

"But _Bellaaaaa_," if I could I would've laughed at the whining tone his voice had taken, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Emmett you saw me two days ago."

"EXACTLY!" Emmett's tone screamed genius.

"Ok. But can you let me down now? I'm hungry." My stomach growled to prove my point.

"Fine. But be prepared..." As soon as Emmett let me down I laughed along with everyone at his ominous tone.

"Oh Emmett, I'm _so_ scared," I said with sarcasm in my voice, pretending my hand was trembling.

The next few minutes of lunch passed uneventfully. Alice and Jasper sat together, that was new. And, of course, Rosalie sat next to Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper had known the Cullens since they were twelve - and I had known the Cullens and Hales since I was fourteen - but Emmett and Rosalie had been going out since their freshman year. It was their senior year now, along with Jasper's. Alice, Edward and I were still in our junior year. I noticed Edward wasn't here yet. Hmm....

I should probably mention that Rosalie could punch out any girls' self-esteem with just one look of her. She was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. Tall with long, silky blond hair, she had a figure any model would kill for.

Emmett, like his brother, was tall and beautiful. His muscular build, with biceps about the size of my head, made him look like he should be killing everything in sight but really he wouldn't hurt a fly. He had brown curly hair and an infectious smile.

Jasper, Rosalie's younger brother (apparently he skipped a grade) had wavy blond hair that went down about halfway to his chin and that had a sideswept look to it at his eyebrows.

Me? Well, personally I didn't really think I was pretty. Everyone else thought differently. I had flat wavy brown hair that reached just below my shoulder bone and muddy brown eyes. My body wasn't that impressive either; I was a little on the short side with a slim body thanks to my fast metabolism.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Edward's velvet voice interrupted my thoughts.

Suddenly something occurred to me.

The only seat left was next to me.

I felt his weight on the bench as he sat next to me, and even the heat coming from his shirt. How close was he?

I decided that the answer would probably have my self-control going out the window.

"Mr. Hansen just happened to have to explain our homework after class because he launched down memory lane. Apparently we 'don't have to eat just yet! Always in a hurry! You know, in my day...' Ugh. The dude's a mess, I swear." Edward ranted.

"It's cool Edward. Mrs. Gomez does that too. This one time-" Jasper was about to continue with his story when Rosalie screamed.

"OHMYGOD!!! IS THAT THE NEW BMW Z4?!?! I wanna see I wanna see I wanna seeeeeeee!!!!" Her screams echoed from around the cafeteria and people stared. Obviously she didn't care, because, did I mention? She was obsessed with cars.

Emmett was, too.

"WHERE?!?! LET'S GO!!!" Emmett boomed. They jumped up and ran across the cafeteria to chase the BMW whatever.

There was an awkward silence. I broke it before it made me scream.

"Riiiight. Well, anyways. Jasper what were you gonna say?" I asked him.

"Mrs. Gomez doesn't teach us Spanish. She tells us about her life. This one time she literally told us her 14th birthday. In detail. 'The flowers on the dress were so pretty! And oh dios, los pasteles! Rico rico rico!'" Jasper imitated her voice an octave higher than his own, with his hands moving all around his face (which had the funniest expression) and it was hilarious. We were all cracking up when Alice stopped suddenly.

"Oh. My. God. LOOK AT HER SHOES!!!!!! Look look look!!! SHE HAS THE NEW VERSACE SPRING COLLECTION GLADIATORS!!!!!!!" Alice ran off to the girl across the room.

"Um..." Jasper looked confused. Not that she hadn't done this before, but before Jasper hadn't asked her out. I pitied him. He looked like he liked her a lot, too.

"She'll be back Jasper..... unless she sees someone else's bag... or top..... or jeans.... you know this one time she actually went all around the cafeteria. 'OHMYGOD! That is such a cute top! I NEED to know where you got that bag! THOSE JEANS LOOK SOOO NICE ON YOU!!" I did a poor impression of Alice's voice, but enough to make Jasper and Edward laugh. Oh.... Edward's laugh... don't be an idiot Bella. Be cool.... "She can go on forever." I finished.

"Well, I guess I better stop her. I'll see you guys later," Jasper said. He picked up his tray, along with Alice's, and left.

Which left me sitting next to a Greek god.

"Are you gonna run away too?" Edward teased me.

"Not today," I joked back. He smirked.

We sat together in a comfortable silence. Whenever I could, I sneaked a glance at Edward. He looked like he was debating something internally, and for some reason he looked a little nervous.

As I was staring out the window Edward called me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I turned to face Edward. He looked incredibly nervous, which was really weird. He never got nervous....

"Um, I know it would be kinda weird but-" 

BRIIIIIIING!!! The bell sounded, signaling the end of lunch.

"What were you gonna say?" I asked as I stood up.

"Oh, nothing. I'll tell you later." Edward looked very disappointed for some reason.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked Edward on our way to class.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine," he answered. His voice was poorly covered up with fake happiness and his attempt at a smile turned into a grimace. I would have pressed the matter but we had just gotten outside our biology door. Edward opened it just as the final bell rang. We hurried to our lab bench and sat down.

A few minutes into the word-for-word textbook lecture, Edward and I not only discovered that we already knew this, everyone did. People as far up as the second row (our teacher's face was directly in the book, facing the board) were already texting, plugged into their iPods, passing notes, and a few lucky people in the back were catching up on their sleep.

I felt the familiar electric zing of Edward's touch on my shoulder. I looked discreetly toward him. Without taking his eyes off the teacher, he slipped the note underneath my notebook. After a few seconds - just incase - I opened it.

**Are you coming over today?**

I opened up my pen and replied.

**Yeah. Alice insisted that, even though Charlie leaves town tomorrow, we get our "slumber party" (which is really just your family being incredibly nice to me) on early.**

I passed it back underneath his notebook and waited for his response. I looked around and saw Lauren and Tyler making out in the back. Sigh. Edward and I sat in the back... Bella get a hold of yourself.

A minute later, I felt the shocks again, this time on my hand. I didn't look, I just flipped my palm up to receive the note.

**You know my family, always desperate for company. Do you have a lot of homework or do you wanna hang out?**

Did I want to hang out? What did that mean? I didn't have a lot of homework, but Alice wanted to go shopping after school.... it didn't matter. I would go with Alice and hang with Edward.

**Sure. Ugh, but Alice wants to go shopping. That's okay though, I limit those kind of trips to 2 hours... otherwise your family would go broke. :) no but seriously hours is when I put my foot down. **

I handed back the note, and saw Edward read it. He was about to reply when a moan emerged from Tyler's mouth. A loud one. The entire class was about to burst out laughing, but we would have to wait until we got outside. Our teacher slowly turned, with what I think he meant to be scary look on his face, looking at what I presumed was all the male students.

"Who. Was. That." He asked, almost snarled.

No one said anything, but Tyler was blushing like he just streaked the school.

"Well _someone _must have....Was it _you_ Mr. Cheney?" Ben shook his head fervently.

"I'll keep you all until tomorrow if I have to..." He taunted, slowly walking to lock the door.

"This is the part where the lock clicks shut really loudly and our teacher turns out to have a chainsaw behind his desk." I whispered to Edward when the teacher wasn't looking. Edward's lips twitched and I knew he would have been

cracking up if he could have.

"So why aren't you holding on to me, like with Jigsaw?" Oh I wish Edward. I was about to respond with something witty when the teacher boomed once more.

"!"

"Yes sir?" Edward whipped his head toward the teacher.

"IT WAS _YOU_!!!!!"

"What?! No!" Edward had a look of shock on his face. I'm sure I did, too. We were both straight-A students.... and we weren't going out...unfortunately. But even teachers knew who was with who in this small town.

"Oh _really_?" Our teacher asked, snapping me back into reality. "So why is Ms. Swan here blushing?"

"I always blush!" I retorted, my face redder than a tomato.

"It was TYLER, sir. TYLER." Edward stated, saving me. Everyone nodded furiously.

"Well, well, well.... Tyler, eh? So I presume Lauren was in this scandal, too..." BRIIIIING

The whole class rushed to scramble out of the class so we could burst out laughing.

"Before you all go..." our teacher began. I held back a groan. I wasn't sure I could wait much longer without exploding into laughter.

"I just want you all to know that Tyler and Lauren here will be having a little talk after I dismiss you. I'll even bring out the ninth grade health poster!!" he faked cheeriness and I suppressed a gag. That poster was.... graphic. We'll leave it at that.

"No homework tonight..." there was a collective sigh of relief around the room, "but remember: KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELVES!" Yeah right. Keep your hands to yourselves my butt.

"Class dismissed."

Everyone ran - including me, which was a miracle - and barely made it out the door before exploding into laughter. People in the hallway stared, but no one cared. It was just too funny.

"Hahahahahaha!!! Tyler....ahahahahaha.....face......door..... hahahahahahaha... haahaha... click....hahahaha!!" Edward was laughing so hard he couldn't even form a coherent sentence. It wasn't like I was any better. I was laughing so hard I had to hold onto Edward's shoulder and I was closer to the ground than the air.

"Hahahahaha! !! Hahahaha... it was...ahahahaha.... it was YOU!! Hahahahaha!!" I did a poor impression of the teacher's voice, but it both sent us into another fit of laughter.

We stumbled our way into the parking lot along with the other students from our class. Alice met us at Edward's Volvo, raising an eyebrow when she saw our position.

"Hahahaha!! Oh Alice! Hahahahaha!! Oh.. you...hahahahaha... you should've....hahaha... should've...been... hahaha... there!!" I gasped.

I gave up the lost war against gravity and fell to the ground, rolling around, clutching my aching sides and gasping for air. Edward, who had been leaning on me, also gave up and dropped to his knees, leaning forward and clutching his gut.

"Hahahaha....I don't get it. Oh well. BELLA DEAR! Guess what time it is..." Alice sang the last sentence and I knew that tone all too well. My laughter stopped.

"No Alice! No no no no no!! Not after such a joyful afternoon! NO!!" I cried as she dragged me, painfully, across the parking lot.

"Goodbye Edward! Remember me... well!" I cried dramatically.

"I promise Bella! We'll always have this afternoon to remember!" We laughed and he yelled, "See you at home!" I waved.

"I don't really want to but I'll throw you in the trunk if I have to," Alice's voice made me remember that she was there. You see what Edward can do? He can make you forget you're being dragged to the most vile place on earth. I quickly stood up.

"Alice!" I gasped, "look at my shirt! Ugh, it'll take at _least_ four washes to get all of this out!"

What used to be my normal, navy blue polo was now the most disgusting shirt possible. There were grass stains, water, dirt stains, oil stains, and some other things that I didn't even want to know what they were.

"I can buy you a better one today. Now get inside the car!" She unlocked her flashy yellow Porsche and I reluctantly opened the passenger side.

"Okay, so before we go, we need a plan. Today, we're gonna focus on you. My mission is to create an outfit that will help you impress Edward. I'm thinking we head on over to Abercrombie for your shirt, because they sell some of the thinnest shirts ever. Next, we can head on over to the Gap for some dark flare jeans. We'll go to Icing for a nice, thick, bright red hairband, and finally Victoria's Secret for a black lacy bra... With a gray half-sleeve cling hoodie shirt, it'll go perfect. Okay. Let's go." Alice gunned the engine. I was still stunned and had not breathed since 'impress Edward.'

How the heck was I supposed to impress the man when he didn't even _like_ me?!

"Bella? Usually you've started yelling at me by now... I would be incredibly ecstatic that you're warming up to shopping but by the look on your face, that's not it. Are you even breathing? BREATHE BELLA!" I complied with a shaky breath.

"Good. Okay, so for your makeup, I'm not thinking we should do much. Maybe some lip gloss and some light brown eyeshadow. You know you really don't need much. You look fine just-"

"ALICE! EDWARD DOESN'T LIKE ME LIKE THAT!!"

"But-"

"Stop getting my hopes up, Alice. It'll only hurt more when they crash down when I see him with another girl." I felt like I was being ripped in pieces just saying it.

Alice sighed, but said no more.

"Thank you. Now, back to what you had planned to buy... How about not?" I tried, without much hope.

"What?! No way Bella. Edward will love it. Besides, I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Black lacy bra?! What's right about that being underneath a thin t-shirt?!" I nearly yelled.

"Don't you know the workings of a boy's mind, Bella? I've seen it time and again," she shook her head knowingly. "Trust me, it will work."

"It might, but I'll have lost all of my dignity. I think not Alice."

"UGH! You're impossible Bella, you know that? Fine, I'll give you a compromise. You still have to wear the shirt with the bra, but you can wear a white tank top underneath. But Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to compromise, so we're going to weigh the favor in my direction." My mouth popped open to protest but Alice beat me to it. "It's only fair, if you really want my help..." There it was, that sing-song smug voice again.

"What are you thinking Alice?" I sighed. It wasn't worth fighting when Alice had an idea.

"Not much. You can still wear the tank top... but let me tweak it a little. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!?!?" OW. That hurt my ears. God, Alice could shatter glass with that voice.

"Fine!! God, Alice I think you shattered some of my eardrum." I pressed my hand against my ear, trying in vain to stop the ringing echo of her squeal.

"Glad to hear it." Alice pulled up to a parking spot at a mall somewhere just outside of Forks and cut the engine. We opened our doors and got out. Thank god Alice had let me wear black flats today or I'd be tripping all over the slippery pavement. Alice reached into the backseat and pulled out a half-sleeve purple tunic with a thick silver band down the middle and around the neck.

"You can't go into the mall looking like that; we'll get banned for life," Alice said somberly. I knew getting banned from any mall, no matter how small, was her worst nightmare. "Get inside the car and swap shirts." I went inside the car quickly and shut my door, along with Alice's. I didn't worry about anyone seeing me; the windows were too darkly tinted.

I climbed out again after a few seconds and grabbed my tattered wallet, sticking it into the front pocket of my skinny jeans that Alice had forced me into this morning.

"You look gorgeous Bella. Really. This is just too good. I need to take a picture. Hang on." Alice reached inside her white leather clutch and pulled out her iPhone.

"Smile!" I complied unwillingly and was blinded with a flash.

"Oh my God this is just too pretty. I need to send this to Rose. Gimme two seconds." I walked over to Alice and read over her shoulder.

**doesn't she look HOTT?!**

"Alice! God, just send her the picture, don't add a lie." I complained.

"But it's not. Now shoo! I hate it when people read over my shoulder." I sighed and walked away to face her.

She typed in two numbers and sent the picture. Rose's, I'm assuming, was one of them. But who else?

I was going to ask when she put the phone back into her purse and looked at me.

"Ready?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Ugh. Let's get it over with."

"Come on, don't be a downer. It'll be fun. I'll keep it short and to the point. The outfit to impress Edward, and another one for my date. I promise. No more than that."

"You better mean it this time Alice."

"I do I do!" Alice nodded and we entered the hell most people call a mall.

**AN: So...... what'd you think?? I love it and I already have another few chapters ready but I'm gonna need some reviews plz!! eitherway i'll post cuz that's how awesome i am :)**

**BTW I'm planning to write ALL of this story listening to Coldplay. Seriously they r like, awesome. I listen to them and I am inspired.... not kidding. I just came up with an entire chapter for another story I'm planning listening to "Now My Feet Won't Touch the Ground" from 'Prospekt's March', their new EP. TOTALLY WORTH BUYING!**

**wow.**

**spazz... again. o well :)**

**Review plz!**

**luv u all (as buddies :] )**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god Bella did you _see_ how many people were hitting on you in there?" Alice asked me on our way out an hour and a half later. When Alice said two outfits, she actually meant three. I'd have to remember that...

"Yeah right. More like hitting on _you_," I said, rolling my eyes. Honestly, I really wasn't very pretty.

"Oh really? Hang on." Alice reached into my Abercrombie bag and pulled out the receipt.

"'Hey hot brunette, here's my number,'" Alice read off the back. "Last time I checked, Bella, my hair is black."

"Whatever Alice," I said, blushing. The idea of random strangers giving me their number at a mall was quite disturbing to me. "I bet he's a stalker or something weird like that."

"You really refuse to be optimistic, don't you?" Alice asked me. She shut the trunk and we climbed into her car, she gunned the engine.

"Not really. But it's kind of hard to be optimistic when I know that the one person I like doesn't like me back." I said.

Alice shook her head.

"Oh, Bella. If only-" 

"Alice. Remember what I said before?"

"Right. Sorry." Alice looked at me, apology written all over her face.

"It's fine. I know you're just trying to help."

"Yeah. So... did you hear it's Emmett's turn tonight?" Alice asked me, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Yeah... I'll try to be braver this time. I mean, I've seen it so many times I should know when people die gruesomely."

"But don't forget... If you get scared, you can always grab the huge teddy bear I keep down there on movie night just for you." Alice said.

"Awww. I'm touched that you do that Alice. Thanks." I said, half-smiling.

"It's fine."

There was a silence and we stopped at a stoplight. A muffled sound came from Alice's bag and she squealed loudly, making me jump, nearly hitting my head on the roof of the car.

"MY GOD ALICE! What the-"

"JASPER JUST TEXTED ME!!!!!!" Alice interrupted me as if I wasn't talking. She whipped her iPhone out of her bag, and the song was no longer muffled. It was 'Lovers in Japan' by Coldplay.

I wasn't sure how much more Alice I could take today. I wondered if it was just because Alice and Jasper's story was turning out better than mine was.

But I didn't even have a story. That hurt.

"Okay Alice. Great. But can you keep the yelling down? I'm bound to go deaf if you don't keep it down a notch." I said.

Alice blushed and looked down, nodding.

"Sorry Bella. I really like him," Alice admitted quietly, still looking down.

"Aww Alice. It's fine, I know you do. I should have been more thoughtful. Sorry," I comforted her. She finally looked up to me and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry you can't have your way with Edward, Bella. I don't know what I'd have done if Jasper hadn't asked me out," Alice told me, true sympathy clear in her eyes.

A lump went in my throat. I tried to swallow it down. "Thanks Alice," I said, trying hard not to cry, "I don't know what I'd do without you as my friend."

"Probably die," Alice scoffed. "Do you know how many fashion errors you've had that I've generously helped you avoid going to school in?" Ah, I could always count on Alice to turn an excessively mushy conversation into a subject that could easily be changed.

"You mean all those mornings that you showed up, bright and early despite the ungodly hour?"

"Those are the ones I'm referring to, yes. SPEAKING OF MAKEOVERS...." Alice began.

Shoot.

"Fine. I'll get it over with," I said, and begrudgingly got out of the car, which was now the only car parked at the Cullen Mansion. And I'm serious about the mansion part. It was a white, three-story house with full-length windows and a whole other building conjoined with the house, using a glass tunnel, that was just for cars and entertainment; which was why we normally held movie night in there. It was also a guest house, and where I would be sleeping tonight.

"YAY! Okay, help me with the bags." Alice popped the trunk open and pulled out her bags: one from Express, one from Guess, one from Icing, one from Aldo, one from Gap, and one from Sephora.

Which left me with all of mine.

I hefted up the Abercrombie, Gap, and Icing bags in one hand, and discreetly hid the Victoria's Secret bag inside the large Abercrombie bag. Grabbing the Sephora bag, Express bag, Forever 21 bag, and Aldo bag - which had God knows what in them. I just let Alice be Alice - and shut the trunk, walking toward Alice, who was virtually about to explode with impatience.

And that would not be pretty. I've heard her say some things that I would normally not expect outside of a blocked up highway.

I quickly hurried up to Alice, who was on the doorstep and had already unlocked the door.

"FINALLY!" Alice exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Well excuse me for not being faster while weighed down with bags of clothing that I don't even need!"

"Yes you do! Now come on!" Alice virtually danced up the two sets of stairs, her petite frame not even being held down with the bags. It must be her daily routine...

I climbed up the stairs up to the level that she shared with Emmett. Her room was on the far left, and the door, despite the neutral color scheme of the house, was painted magenta with a flowing silver 'A' painted on it. It actually didn't

look as out of place as people imagined when she described it.

I opened the door to her room, and saw that her dressing-room style vanity was already lit up, her bags at the foot of her bed.

"Close the door Bella. We can't have anyone seeing the makeover process." Alice was yielding a curling iron and had one hand on her lime green vanity chair with a somber face.

I gulped and set down my bags, shutting the door closed. The loud - well, loud for me - click echoed around the room.

"Good!" Alice's immediate cheeriness startled me; I jumped a little. "So what we're gonna do is get you dressed first and then I'll do your hair and makeup. Sound good?"

"No. I hate makeovers."

"Excellent! Now go on and get dressed. I'll wait here," Alice said, as if I hadn't spoken.

I walked into her closet (yes walked. It was bigger than my room) with my bags and closed the french doors. Yanking off the tags from the clothing, I slipped out of my skinny jeans and purple top and put on the dark flair jeans and, to my disgust, the black lacy bra from Victoria's Secret. Grabbing the white tank top, I slid it on, slipping on the thin grey Abercrombie shirt over it. I grabbed the Aldo bag and reaching for the Adidas box, because the other box looked far too fancy to be casual, I slipped on the black and white skate shoes.

Opening one door with one hand and holding my clothing and the bags in the other, I walked out of the closet.

"You look great Bella! I am so good," Alice added in a quiet tone.

"Great," I said unenthusiastically. Looking down at my shoes - which were not actually all that bad - I noticed something black showing above my tank top. I tried to cover it, but I couldn't.

Oh no.

"Alice," I said, a little bit of my worry seeping into my tone, "why is my bra showing?"

"Remember our little compromise, Bella dear?"

"But...but... black...white... you can't be serious Alice!" I spluttered. This was beyond insane.

"Except I am. Now come here and sit down so I can finish your makeover. You're already halfway over." She beckoned me toward her chair with her hand. With a resigned sigh, I dragged myself over.

Looking myself over in the mirror, I couldn't see as much of the black as I thought. It was still there, black against white, but there was nothing I could do against Alice. She was unstoppable. I soon felt a slight heat at the tips of my hair and soon Alice told me to close my eyes. I felt some pressure on my eyelids and lips and finally something being pushed into my hair.

"Open your eyes Bella," Alice said.

I did as she told me and stifled a gasp.

The girl in front of me, which was hard to believe was me, had wide doe eyes and the chocolate brown eyeshadow made her eyes sparkle a light, milky brown color. Her dark hair was curled at the tips and was brought out with a thick, bright red hairband. Her lips looked shiny and fresh, but not glossy, thanks to the minty lip balm on them. She was absolutely beautiful.

And I was supposed to believe this was me?

I released a breath I did not realize I had been holding. "Alice," I breathed, "you are a complete and total genius. Thank you."

"HA! I knew it! It _does _look awesome, because even you like it. I'm not biased! Okay, stand up."

I did as she said and turned to face her. I knew that her 360 degree scrutinization would begin now. She started circling me and nodding silently. After around three minutes, she stopped abruptly.

"Brilliance. You look-"

"Alice! I have the Lucky Charms, but please don't attack me like last time," Edward called.

"Coming! Okay Bella. This is it. You can do this. Just have confidence in yourself, and remember how awesome you look right now," Alice said in a hushed tone.

"God Alice you sound like a coach giving a final pep talk."

"In a way, I am. Now go!" She pushed me out her door, closing it quietly. I sighed and walked to the stairway, already nervous about what I was about to do.

**AN: Sooooo... how's it going? I'm sorry to have left u guys on a cliffie, even if it isn't that major.... I hate cliffies too. Which is why, being the awesome person i am (lol i can have the hugest ego ever when i want to) I will update as soon as I get..... 7 reviews. How's that?**

**.....**

**of course, knowing me, i'll probably update after 5.... or will i?? lol i'm so spazztic....**

**ok. i'll stop now.**

**Review plz :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was so happy to get all of your reviews that I don't care if I said seven (did I say 7?? I think so...) reviews. I got 5 and that's good enough for me :)**

**Ok. I am **_**so**_** proud of this chapter. I wrote it and it was so intense you could probably have lit the room on fire and it would have taken me like, 10 seconds to realize it and then I'd still be like, "wait wait... lemme finish this one sentence..."**

**I wrote the whole thing listening to Coldplay's "A Rush of Blood to the Head" album, so I recommend going on .com or or something and just listening from there... AN below :)**

I tried walking calmly down the stairs, trying very hard not to think about the black that was showing; trying to fool myself into being calm.

It didn't work.

I walked into the kitchen to get some Cheerios.

Edward was standing with his back to me, facing the cupboard with a plastic bag full of Lucky Charms, popcorn, Milk Duds, Reeses, Skittles, and KitKats - standard movie night snacks.

"Hey," I said, walking over to get a bowl. Edward jumped.

"Holy cra-"

"Language, Edward," I reminded him jokingly.

"You scared me. I didn't know you were here," Edward said, his eyes closed. I assumed that he hadn't seen my new outfit yet.

"Sorry. I thought I told you I was sleeping over tonight." I said, pouring the Cheerios in a bowl and rummaging through the refrigerator for the carton of milk.

"No no, you did. My bad. By the way, I wouldn't drink that milk." My hand froze on the handle of the plastic carton.

"Why?"

"Emmett doesn't believe in cups." I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath through my nose.

"The orange juice?" I could deal with Cheerios and OJ.

"Tainted as well." There went that plan.

I sighed. "Whatever. I'll have dry Cheerios." I closed the refrigerator and turned around.

I didn't expect Edward's reaction.

His eyes widened, and his mouth opened a little. He looked dazed.

"Uh... Edward?" I said, raising one eyebrow.

No answer.

"Edward?.... Anyone in there?" I said, coming over to him and waving my hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in, blinking rapidly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Bella," Edward said, shaking his head as if trying to clear it.

"It's fine. I was just checking to see if you were still alive," I said jokingly.

"Ha ha. It's not my fault my best friend decides to come downstairs looking really-" he stopped abruptly.

"What?" I asked. He couldn't just leave me hanging like that.

"Well.... in all honesty, Bella... you look..."

"Yeah?" I asked self-consciously. I was seriously about to explode.

He sighed, as if he didn't want to tell me. "In all honesty, Bella, you look seriously hot. I know that sounds really weird, but you do. Sorry," Edward said.

I tried to locate my lungs. It worked after a bit, but I had to remind myself I was still talking to Edward.

"It's fine," I said, dazed. "Thanks."

"Sure."

We stood there in an awkward silence. The feeling of electricity I got whenever I was near him seemed to be even stronger; so strong that I could feel it humming in the air without his touch. I was jumping up and down on the inside that Edward had just called me hot, but that reminded me of another thing from that afternoon. The picture Alice had sent... with the message.... and it had gone to two numbers...

Oh no. She couldn't possibly have sent it to Edward.

Only one way to find out.

"Hey Edward," I said, breaking the silence. My voice was more even than I thought it would be.

"Huh?" His head whipped in my direction, and he sounded like my voice had broken him from some train of thought.

"Can I see your phone real quick?" I asked. I couldn't bring myself to even think that Alice had sent him that photo... with that message... oh God. Please no, please please please _please_ no...

"Sure," he said, grabbing his iPhone out of his pocket. I took it from his hand, being careful not to touch his skin. One jolt of that electricity would completely break what was left of my dwindling self-control.

Unlocking the phone, I opened up his mailbox.

Two new texts were in his inbox.

One was from Emmett, the other one was from Alice. And Alice's had an attachment.

Alice was going to embarrass me to no end.

I quickly opened Alice's text and, sure enough, there was the picture and the message. I thought I saw extra text beneath it, but that didn't matter now. All I had to do was delete the picture and no one would be the wiser...

"I didn't know you liked to read other people's mail," Edward's voice interrupted my planning.

"Gah!" I gasped. "That was not cool, Edward."

"Because reading my texts is. Gimme." Edward held out his hand for his phone.

"I just need to do something really quick." I turned and opened opened the options menu. And there it was. The glorious delete button. I was about to press it when Edward grabbed my hand. And the electricity was enough to stop me for a second.

"I don't think so. I haven't read it yet." Edward tried grabbing his phone but I released my hand and jumped back.

"It's worthless. Alice took it because she really liked my outfit. I think it's embarrassing." Once again, I tried to hit delete, but Edward's hand captured mine again. The electricity flowed.

"Embarrassing? In that case..." Edward grabbed for the phone, but I knew he wasn't going to delete it, so I jumped back again.

"Come on, Edward! Don't do this to me!" I pleaded.

"Nu-uh. Ever heard of a little thing called blackmail, Bella?" Edward asked, smiling mischievously. He started stepping forward slowly.

"Sure. I've got a ton to use on you." I said, backing away. And it was true. It helped to have Alice as a friend.

"Oh really? Like what?" Edward said, taking a more deliberate step this time.

"Like the time at your seventh birthday with the wrapping paper-" 

"Point taken. I don't know who told you about that, but I'm guessing Alice or Emmett. Maybe Rosalie. But this photo - which you _say_ is embarrassing, I haven't even seen it yet - might be better than that." And with that he lunged toward me.

I jumped back just in time and bolted for the tunnel that led to the garage. It was easier to weave in between the cars than around the furniture.

He followed me into the garage and I went around his Volvo, stopping at the door of the driver's side. He wouldn't dare do anything near his precious Volvo.

"You know me too well," Edward said, standing in front of the passenger door, his eyes narrowed.

"That's just fancy talk for strategy," I said. "Can I please delete the picture?"

"Can I please see it once?"

"You'll laugh."

"Can I see it with a swear on my life that even if it's the funniest thing that I've ever seen I won't laugh or tell anyone?" Huh. No laughing and no one would ever know... it was probably the best offer I'd get.

"Ugh. Fine. You can laugh if you want, but I swear if anyone else finds out about it will be like a real life game of Halo for you." I grudgingly handed him the phone across the roof of his car.

"I promise no one will find out," Edward said solemnly, and looked down at his phone.

I sighed, looking away and waiting for his laughter.

"I don't get it," Edward said quietly after a minute.

"What?" I asked.

"How is this embarrassing?" He asked, still studying the text message.

"Don't you see how hideous I look?" I asked. It was plainly visible.

"No, not really. In fact, I'd say I agree with Alice." Holy crow. He'd just called me hot again.

My cheeks burned and I looked at my shoes. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly after a moment.

I turned my head toward the sound of his voice. He had somehow moved to be on my left side without me even knowing it. His face was a foot away from mine, his eyes burned into mine with an intensity that was so deep and fierce,

and yet they were still soft. It knocked me breathless. Deep inside his eyes, though, was that same look of nervousness from this afternoon.

"Do you want to-"

"EDDIEEEEEE!!!!!" Emmett's voice boomed throughout the household - including the garage - with a childish tone to it.

Edward's eyes closed, his shoulders slouching as he sighed and bowed his head.

"What were you going to say Edward?" I whispered. It seemed to fit the setting, like we were hiding from Emmett for as long as possible, to be with each other.

Or maybe it felt like that to me because I desperately wanted it to be like that.

"Nothing," Edward whispered back, looking at the tire of Esme's blue BMW Z4.

I slid down, sitting on the cement floor of the garage with my back on the door of Edward's Volvo. Edward walked over to me and sat next to me, putting his head in his hands. I, tired and idiotic as I am, so bravely put my head on his

shoulder, sighing. His right arm, to my surprise, wrapped around my shoulders and brought me closer to him.

"Did Alice exhaust you today?" Edward whispered, his left hand pushing hair out of my face. His hand left a burning trail.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," I whispered back.

"It's fine. I'll have to get you out of one of those trips sometime. Alice doesn't seem to understand that not everybody can run around like she can," Edward whispered, even quieter than before.

We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity of bliss. It felt like one of those moments where it was so quiet that the only thing to do was to kiss.

But I couldn't do that with Edward, even though I so desperately wanted to just tilt my head up and touch my lips to his soft, full ones just for a moment. A moment I could remember forever.

I had unconsciously tilted my head up to look at him, and he was staring back. The golden speckles in his intense bright emerald eyes sparkling. His head moved a little closer to mine.

"Bella?" His whisper broke the silence like a glass cup shattering.

"Yeah?" I whispered back softly. The sound rang in my ears.

"Will you please-"

"BELLA! EDWARD!" Emmett boomed from the doorway of the garage.

"We're here," we sighed together, our eyes closed.

"Finally I find you guys! Do you know how long I've been looking for you? All of five minutes! That's so long, I could have-" His sentence stopped abruptly and Edward and I opened our eyes to look at Emmett's expression. His eyebrows were raised, his mouth open.

"OHO! Am I interrupting something? Well. Excuse me. Oh, and by the way, Esme said dinner's gonna be done in fifteen." Emmett looked like he was holding back laughter and I just closed my eyes again.

"Thanks Emmett," Edward said. He sounded annoyed.

"No problem." Emmett's voice drifted down what I assumed was the tunnel and Edward sighed.

"My brother can be such an idiot," he muttered, his chin softly resting on my head.

"It's okay," I whispered.

"No, it's not. Now he's going to tell Rosalie, and Rosalie will tell Alice and Alice will scream and before you know it she'll be in here, dragging you out," his voice was softer and more vulnerable than ever, "and Emmett will come for me and we'll pretty much be held hostage until we spill the details that they're desperate for." He sighed. "I think they'll be disappointed," Edward mumbled.

"I really hope they get delayed," I muttered back.

He sighed and pressed his cheek into my hair.

"But they never do," he breathed, his breath tickling my scalp. He sounded sad, almost like he was sad our time together had to end; just like I was.

I said nothing; his statement was true, and it felt like a good closing to our time together.

After a few moments I realized the electricity was flowing from Edward's direct touch, and the feeling just added to the final moments. It seemed like we were both wistful our peace and quiet had to end; and the electricity just added to that feeling of making the most of the last minutes.

A very, very small part of my mind realized I was probably feeling like this because Edward was so close, but I didn't care. I was just enjoying the moment.

Minutes passed and I didn't hear Alice's quick, sharp footsteps or Emmett's heavy, vibrating ones. Not even Rosalie came - no click-clacking of heels; no muffled, quiet footsteps from Jasper either.

"Looks like you were wrong," I breathed after a few moments, trying to blend my voice in with the quiet, so that the sound of my voice wouldn't be like a scream through a megaphone.

"I'm glad," Edward mumbled back. He sounded worn out.

"Me too," I whispered. And I was. This may have been the happiest moment of my life.

"Maybe Esme controlled them this time," Edward mumbled. He sounded like he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Yeah. I wonder if it's as calm in there as it is in here," I whispered. It felt like we were divided in two worlds: My world consisted of this completely perfect moment; and the unknown was inside the Cullen Mansion.

He didn't answer, but his chest rose evenly after a few minutes, a sign that he had fallen asleep in the peacefulness of the moment. I couldn't see an end to this perfection.

After a few moments, I gave up the fight to stay awake. Falling asleep like this would be pure perfection.

I boldly wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. I saw him smile a little and he pulled me closer. I smiled before closing my eyes and falling into a blissfully peaceful sleep.

**OMG**

**U guys have been SO AMAZING!!!**

**I am so happy right now. I mean, I look in my inbox not expecting to see anything because I'm new to this site and then all of a sudden I have like, 16 alerts!**

**Hah I wish you guys could've seen my face. I was like "Holy. Cow."**

**It was awesome. You guys completely made my day. I don't even care that the day's almost over... :)**

**Thanks so much. You are all amazingly awesome and u made me smile wider than I have all day. And that's saying something, trust me :D**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D: D: D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**Thanks so much again. You guys rock.**

**-cullenite21**

**Review plz :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's chapter 4 :) Will Edward hook up with Bella? Will Bella say her true feelings to Edward? WILL THE WORLD BE ABLE TO SPELL PIE?!?! lol i felt like i had to add that in somewhere. :) spazzzzz i know. Longer AN below. :)**

"Bella?" Edward's soft voice was in my ear. What a lovely way to wake up.

"Hmm?" I responded, slowly opening my eyes.

"Alice just came down. Dinner's ready," Edward told me softly.

It was then that I realized what position I was in.

Edward's arms were around my waist, and mine were around his. My legs were stretched out and I was leaning on Edward. His head was on top of mine.

Now _this_ is nice.

_Too bad you're just friends_ I reminded myself. And this was a position with a little more than just friendship in mind. If I didn't move quickly, Edward would avoid me, knowing I wanted to be more than friends.

"Okay," I said, slowly sitting up and stretching out my arms in front of me. Edward's arms unwound softly from my waist and I missed the warmth.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you like that," Edward said, standing up and stretching out his muscular arms in front of him.

"I don't mind," I said, standing up, "I'm sorry, too. Was I really heavy?" I asked, only now realizing half of my weight had been on Edward.

"Not at all," Edward said, walking over to me.

"Good," I said. Suddenly, I realized something.

"Edward?" I asked him.

"Hm?" He responded, looking over at me.

"Did you ever delete that picture of me?" I asked. I wouldn't let him keep that. It was too horrible.

"Not yet. I will if you really want me to," he said, frowning a little.

"Please do. I look terrible."

I thought he mumbled something like "Not to me," but it was probably my imagination.

We emerged through the tunnel and in the Cullen Mansion. Everything was like it had been before, but somehow it looked different to me. The soft yellow light of the garage had been so much cozier.

Or maybe it was just because Edward had been there with me.

"Look! The sleepyheads finally decided to grace us with their presence," Emmett said jokingly. He started cracking up and Alice, Edward, Rosalie and I glared at him before he shut up.

"Dinner's on the table!" Esme called from the kitchen.

Emmett bolted for the dining room, hungry as always.

"We'll be right there Esme!" Alice called as she and Rosalie grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs.

"Details!" They both said once we were in Alice's room.

"There's nothing to say guys. We fell asleep after we started talking a little," I said, editing out the parts of calm peace and the compliments Edward had given me.

"That's not what Emmett said," Rosalie said. Huh. Edward was right.

"Emmett saw something?" Alice said, whipping her head around to look at Rose.

"Yeah. He said he saw Edward's arm around Bella's shoulders and apparently our little Bella here was brave enough to put her head on his shoulder!" By the end Rosalie was squealing.

How Rosalie knew about my crush on Edward was not to hard to figure out, but Alice had seen our position, and it was different from what Emmett had said.

Alice nearly screamed but as soon as she opened her mouth Rosalie put her long, delicate hand over Alice's mouth. The scream came out muffled.

"There are people downstairs. Don't give them heart attacks," Rosalie reminded her.

Alice took a deep breath with her eyes closed and nodded. She opened her eyes, a shining glint in them.

"Oh, and Rose, you should have _seen _them just now, when they were asleep. It was just too cute! They had their arms around each other and Bella was leaning on him and her head was on his shoulder and - get this Rose - he had his cheek on her head!! AND THEY WERE SMILING!!" Alice was squealing and talking so fast it was hard to understand her.

Rosalie looked like she was about to be screaming all over the place. They looked at each other, clamped their hands over the other's mouth, and screamed.

Even with the muffling, it was loud.

After a few moments they regained control and Alice spoke. "I told you Bella," she said, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"I told you the outfit would work," Alice said, her face glowing and her teeth glinting in the light of the room.

"Yeah, actually it did," I admitted. They were going to pressure me for more details after that so I kept on going. "I did get complimented on it."

"What did he say?" Rosalie and Alice whipped out at the same time, their eyes glinting and wide.

"He said I looked hot," I said quickly. Not quickly enough, though, because the both of them looked at each other and got up. They started jumping up and down with their hands joined together.

Before they could squeal out anything that would embarrass me for life, I got Alice's attention. "SPEAKING OF COMPLIMENTS..." They stopped. I glared at Alice. "You sent that hideous picture of me to him?! What were you _thinking_?!" I nearly screeched. I reminded myself that the others were downstairs and I tried to calm down.

"Oh, you mean that one with Bella in that really cute top?" Rosalie asked. I grimaced.

"Yeah," Alice turned to me, "I was _thinking_ that my idiot of a brother would ask you out," Alice said, her expression impatient.

"Alice, today was just really lucky for me, okay? I happened to catch Edward off guard, that's all."

"If that's what you want to believe, go ahead. Rose, are you up for a bet?" Alice asked her, turning to Rosalie.

"Sure. On what?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm giving them two days before they get together. You?"

"I'd say four. How much you wanna bet?"

"Eh...How about thirty?" I couldn't believe this. They were taking bets on how long it was until I hooked up with Edward. Maybe when they both lost they'd finally realize it wasn't going to happen. Edward didn't like me like that.

"Deal," Rosalie said, sticking out her hand. Alice shook it and they hauled me off the bed.

"Come on. Esme fixed a really good dinner," Alice said.

We walked into the dining room, where Carlisle was already seated at the head of the table with Esme to his left. Emmett was sitting at the end of the table. Jasper sat on the chair two places from his left and Edward sat on Emmett's right. Rosalie immediately sat next to Jasper, so she could be next to Emmett. Alice sat hesitantly across from Jasper. And that left me to sit next to Edward.

I pulled out the chair and sat carefully and self-consciously, making sure not to bump into anything.

Everyone started filling up their plate. Emmett grabbed hold of the roast beef as soon as I pulled in my chair. I reached for the pasta at the same time as Edward. His hand brushed against mine and the electricity zapped, more

powerful than usual. Was it because of this afternoon in the garage?

"Go ahead," Edward said softly; I could barely hear him above the chatter between Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and even Jasper and Alice.

"Thanks," I said, piling on some pasta onto my plate and handing Edward the bowl.

"Sure. So, after dinner you're gonna join us for movie night, right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, of course. I may be a wimp, but I'm not missing out on tradition," I assured him.

"Cool. Maybe Emmett will chose a different movie."

"Or maybe I won't," Emmett said.

"Why not? Bella gets creeped out each time we watch it," Alice protested.

"Exactly. It's horror and comedy," Emmett said, grinning.

"Dude, that's not cool," Jasper said. Before this could get too out of hand, I decided to jump in.

"It's fine guys. I'll watch it. I know you all like it," I said. I wasn't about to ruin the movie for them.

"See? She doesn't mind. But Alice, don't get all hyper again with the Lucky Charms, okay?" Emmett said.

"Will you let that go? It's my official movie night snack! I'm already hyper, it had nothing to do with the Lucky Charms," Alice complained.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "It's like you don't have a blood system, you have a caffeine system," I joked.

"Ugh. You know what guys? I think you don't understand how awesome it is to be hyper," Alice said.

"Oh yeah, Alice," Edward said sarcastically. "We all wish we could be like you."

"Whatever," Alice said, glaring at Edward and adding a bit of roast beef to her plate.

The rest of dinner was interesting. Alice and Jasper got absorbed in their own little conversation, the topics ranging from shoes to history, and I knew from the look in their eyes that they were perfect together. I was glad that they finally had gotten together.

Emmett and Rosalie talked about the car they had seen earlier today. Apparently they had been able to chase it off school grounds and not get caught. The way they leaned toward each other, and the look on their faces, showed that they were also perfect together, despite their completely opposite personalities.

Carlisle and Esme sat side by side, talking about a patient Carlisle had seen earlier that day. Esme was asking him questions, guessing the answer and smiling when she got the answer right. They also talked about the house Esme had decorated for a client earlier that week, and how happy the person was with her work - she had a gift for interior decorating. Even though they had been married for almost twenty five years, they still acted like it was their first.

And Edward and I?

We talked like there was no tomorrow. We talked about past times, laughing at our stupidity. We talked about Halo, about books, about music, and, to my surprise, I was even able to talk a little with him about his car. We joked around about our teachers, pointing out the pros and cons, and about funny stories we'd had with them.

It was the most fun I'd had in a long time with Edward. But I couldn't ignore the feeling of electricity running between us - it seemed to flow whenever I was near him now.

After laughing at a particularly funny story about Edward's history teacher, Alice suddenly gasped.

"Oh my God guys! Look what time it is!" We all looked up to the clock. It was only seven thirty.

"Uh... okay," I said, confused.

"It is _not_ okay! We only have thirty minutes to get ready for movie night!" Oh no. "Come on girls! Rosalie, your stuff is already in my room. Edward, can you help Bella bring up her stuff?"

"Alice I only have my duffel bag," I said quickly. It was becoming clear to me that Alice was scheming to get us together.

"Ever heard of a little thing called chivalry, Bella? Edward, go get her bag. Bella, show him where it is," Alice instructed us. Emmett quickly got up and left to get ready before she could give him the chivalry talk as well.

"I can get it Edward, it's okay," I said as he stood up.

"No no, Alice is right," Edward said, ignoring my protests.

"Whatever," I sighed, getting up. "It's in Alice's car."

"My keys are hanging next to the door," Alice called from the stairs.

The walk down the driveway to Alice's car was silent, almost awkward. It was cold out; I could see my breath. The thin shirt Alice had put me in didn't help either.

Edward popped the trunk open and grabbed my bag.

Heading back up to the door I shivered violently. Edward noticed.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked me, his voice like velvet and honey.

"Just a little, I'm fine," I managed to say. In a few seconds my teeth would start chattering.

"Alice is insane to dress you in that thin t-shirt. It's Forks, for God's sake!" He sighed. "Come here," he said, stopping with one arm open.

I was cold, and this God was offering me warmth.

I smiled tentatively and stepped into his side. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and smiled down at me. I smiled back up at him, climbing up the porch stairs. He stopped and spun me so that I was facing him. His face was half-a-foot away. I could feel his breath across my face. A shiver went down my spine, but it wasn't from the cold...

"Bella, I know it would be weird but-"

The door burst open.

"BELLA! ED- Oh, hey guys," Emmett said. Then he realized how close we were. "OHO! Am I interrupting again?" Emmett asked in a tone that was sorry in a sickeningly fake way. "My bad. Continue." Emmett said, chuckling as he closed the door.

I turned back to face Edward, only to find that he was facing the driveway, his eyes closed and his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward?" I asked softly, reaching out my hand and touching his shoulder. Boy, was I being bold today.

"Emmett is such a mother fu-"

"Language," I said jokingly. He smiled halfheartedly, his eyes still closed but his fingers no longer clenched the bridge of his nose, a sign that most of his anger was dissolved.

"I'm sorry. Emmett really messed things up for me today, though."

"What'd he do this time?" Emmett had a tendency to mess up a lot of things.

"Uh...I'll uh... tell you some other time. Alice will be waiting to ambush you," He turned and his normally bright, happy eyes were dark, his fake smile didn't reach his eyes. I would have pressed it, but he was right. If I didn't get upstairs

soon, Alice would scream up a storm.

"Alright," I sighed. "Thanks for helping me." I reached for my bag. He handed it to me with sad eyes.

"I'll see you in a few," Edward said in an emotionless voice. I'd have to talk to him later...

I nodded and went upstairs. Opening Alice's door, I saw a pretty unusual sight... for a normal person. This was completely in character for Alice and Rosalie...

Rosalie, in her blue sky and white cloud cotton pajama pants and polka dotted pink-and-white bra, jumping around randomly to 'Hot N Cold' with Alice, who was in her black and white striped pajama pants and green-and-white polka dotted bra.

I slipped quietly into the closet to change. I could still hear them though.

"CAUSE YOU'RE HOT THEN YOU'RE COLD!" Rosalie yelled.

"YOU'RE YES THEN YOU'RE NO!" Alice followed.

"YOU'RE IN THEN YOU'RE OUT!" Rosalie continued.

"YOU'RE UP AND YOU'RE DOWN!" They yelled together.

I emerged in my navy blue and light blue polka dotted pajama pants and my blue-and-white polka dotted bra. It was a tradition that us girls invented for movie night. We wouldn't put on our tops until we all okayed each other's outfit and then we would surprise each other with the top. Alice usually changed mine...

Alice and Rosalie were still yelling along to the music and jumping. I think they had moved onto the bridge.

"GOT A CASE OF A LOVE BI-POLAR!" Alice screamed. I needed to stop them... I looked at my sliver chain-link watch - coincidentally a gift from Edward. 7:55. Five minutes until we had to be downstairs to meet the guys.

"ALICE!" I screamed.

"CAN'T GET OFF THIS RIDE!!" She yelled, not hearing me.

Finally, the lyrics stopped and I tried calling her again.

"ALICE!" I screamed. The radio was still up loud, but she heard me.

"YEAH?!" She screamed back.

"WE HAVE THREE MINUTES!!" I lied. We still had five, but this would get her to hurry up.

"OHMYGOD!" She yelled. Running to the radio, leaving Rosalie to jump to chorus, she shut it off.

"Hey!" Rosalie protested.

"Three minutes," was all Alice said, hurrying into her closet.

"Ugh! Why does no one tell me these things?" Rosalie muttered, rooting through her duffel bag for her shirt.

Alice came back, her shirt behind her back. Rosalie also walked over, her shirt behind her back, and I completed the circle in the middle of the room, my shirt behind my back.

"Everyone looks fine to me," I said.

"Same," Rosalie and Alice said.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Yup," I replied.

"Sure," Rosalie said.

"On three, then," Alice said. 

"One, two, THREE!" we all yelled. I whipped out my yellow eyelet lace tank top with soft cloth straps that were about as thick as my index finger.

Rosalie showed us her shirt, which was white on the front and pink on the back, while Alice pulled out her three-quarter sleeve old fashioned baseball shirt with navy blue arms and a white body.

"Alright Alice, where's my replacement?" I sighed. She always picked a different shirt for me.

"Actually Bella...I must be rubbing off on you. That's a really nice combo. Don't you think, Rose?" Alice asked.

"Definitely. Nice job, Bella!" Rosalie complimented me, smiling.

"Um...okay. Thanks," I said. This was rare, if not a first. Alice was agreeing with what I was going to wear. I slipped on my tank top, as the others slipped on their shirts.

"Let's go!" Alice said, jumping up and down.

We all walked, arms linked, down the stairs, to wait for the guys. Only rarely did we finish before them.

"YES!" Rosalie yelled. "WE BEAT THEIR BUTTS!"

"WHOO!" Alice yelled, hi-fiving Rosalie.

"Not by much," Edward's velvety voice floated from his room directly below the grand spiral staircase. "Emmett was being an idiot, and he hid Jasper's shirt for five minutes."

"Still, we beat you guys," Rosalie said.

"Whatever," Edward said, rolling his eyes and stepping out to where we were waiting.

I realized what he was wearing, and stifled a gasp.

His gray cotton t-shirt showed his muscular arms. He made his red plaid flannel pants look like they belonged on a runway. His hair was even messier than usual, his bronze hair highlighted in the light.

He could never like me. He was too beautiful for me.

It felt like my chest was ripping apart, knowing he'd never want me. I bit my lip to control my expression.

Jasper appeared, a smug look to his face, and Emmett followed, grumbling. I assumed that Jasper had tackled Emmett. Emmett didn't like to accept defeat.

"You guys ready?" Jasper asked us.

"Let's go let's go let's goooo!" Alice said, jumping up and down.

"Okay Alice," Rosalie said, laughing. "Someone go get the snacks."

"I'll get them," I said. I could afford a few minutes without Jigsaw.

"I'll help you," Alice said quickly.

"Um...okay?" I said. She probably wanted to talk to me.

"Thanks guys!" Rosalie called from the entryway of the tunnel.

"So Bella," Alice began, as we rooted the cupboards for bowls.

"So Alice," I said, playing along.

"How are things with you and Edward going?" She asked casually, as if we were discussing the weather.

"They're not." I wasn't sure she got the message.

"I think they are," Alice contradicted me. "You should've seen the way he was looking at you right now."

The sharp pain in my chest got even sharper and my eyes began to water at the pain. I bit my lip even harder than before.

When I didn't respond, Alice noticed. "Bella?" she asked in a soft voice, her eyebrows furrowed, concern in her eyes.

I just shook my head, looking away and hoping the ridiculous tears wouldn't spill.

"Aw, Bella!" Alice said, loudly but not loud enough so that the others would come. "Don't cry!" She said, softer than before.

I gave up and let the tears fall freely. Sinking to the ground, I put my head in my hands. Alice didn't have to see me like this.

"Here," Alice said softly, handing me a tissue. I nodded in thanks and dried my eyes.

"Thanks Alice. I'm sorry I broke down like that," I said, clearing my throat.

"It's fine. I remember, before Jasper asked me out, I would sit in my room and cry my eyes out. Of course, my idiotic brother is to blame for all of this. He should just hurry up and ask you out already. We all know he wants to."

"Correction. You all _think _he wants to. He won't, okay Alice? He won't! He only likes me as a friend, nothing more! It's just me! Just. Me! If you keep telling me these things, I'll get my hopes up and when I see him with someone else I'll be devastated. Okay? Please, just stop getting my hopes up," I was ranting now, and Alice was shocked. I had to calm down.

I took a deep breath and started over. "Look, I'm sorry I blew up on you like that Alice. It's my fault. I think I let my hopes get up a little too much this afternoon."

"Don't worry, Bella. It'll all be okay, whether you go out with him or not. You know, Esme and I-" Alice stopped abruptly, like she had said too much.

No.

She couldn't have...

"Alice, you didn't."

"Bella, I did. Esme knows Edward better than I do, who else was I going to go to?"

"How about no one?"

"I want you to be happy with him, Bella. I was just trying to help; giving you guys a push in the right direction."

"Well, I want him to be happy Alice! And he'll be happy with someone else, not with me!" Alice was about to retort but then Emmett interrupted again. He sure had a knack for that, didn't he...

"YO! I NEED MY RESEES! C'MON!!" Emmett boomed from inside the lounge- a long way away and we could still hear.

"Come on Alice. Thanks for letting me vent out everything," I stood up with her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back tightly.

"You're the sister I never had, Bella. I want everything for you," she told me quietly.

"Just like I want everything for you, Alice. I'm glad you got your way," I told her.

She pulled back and gave me a smile. "Thanks," she said. "I'm glad, too. And-" she paused dramatically. "When you get your way with Edward I'll be ecstatic," she said in a rush. I didn't argue with her, I just rolled my eyes and grabbed the rest of the snacks.

We walked, arms full of snacks, through the tunnel and into the lounge. I took a deep breath and entered. I hated Jigsaw, and no doubt would I be ignoring the entire movie, so I'd be incredibly bored, looking at the furniture.

"FINALLY! God I've been dying without these!" Emmett said as he snatched up the bag of Reeses peanut butter cups.

Alice and I shook our heads and put the snacks on the table, grabbing ours. Alice grabbed her box of Lucky Charms and ripped open the cardboard, opening the plastic and grabbing a handful of marshmallows. I rolled my eyes at

her and grabbed my popcorn, opening the bag and grabbing a handful, popping it in my mouth.

Rosalie grabbed her Milk Duds and opened the box, pouring some into her hand, and settled into the couch.

Jasper walked over to the table to grab his Skittles, grabbed a bag and sat down next to Alice. He smiled at her, and, even with only the light of the TV, I could see her blush, just a little. She smiled back, and hesitantly sat closer to him. Jasper tentatively put his arm around her shoulder. Alice smiled, looking at me discreetly and pointing at Edward with her eyes. I shook my head a little, not enough to tip anyone off. Alice rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, giving me a look that asked me 'why not?'. I sighed and looked away. She knew why.

"Edward, grab your freaking KitKats! I wanna start Jigsaw!!" Emmett whined.

"Dude. Calm down. I'm checking something on my phone. It takes two seconds," Edward said, trying to placate Emmett. He typed in a few things and put in his headphones. Coming over to me he sat down and showed me his phone.

His iTunes library, full of all of my favorite music, was showing, headphones ready.

"You can listen," Edward said. "You hate this movie, and my brother is being an insensitive jerk, as always. Go ahead." Edward held the phone out to me.

I thought I heard Rosalie mutter something like "Awwww."

"Thanks," I said, blushing but smiling and taking the phone and putting the headphones and putting them in my ears. Looking back at the phone, I put on Debussy and settled into the couch, ready to endure the upcoming two hours.

Around halfway through the movie, I had already played every game on Edward's phone, seen every photo that he had taken, checked my email, and listened to half of his playlist. Looking around, I saw Alice snuggled comfortably

into Jasper's side, her face on his chest and his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. She was asleep.

Emmett was watching the movie intently, but still had his arm around Rosalie's waist. Obviously, Rosalie had seen this movie countless times, so she was looking around, oblivious to all the bloody murders. Still, her arm was around his waist, and she was close to him.

And Edward was barely awake. I wondered what he had done to wear himself out so much.

A vicious scream echoed throughout the room and I quickly pressed play on Edward's phone and closed my eyes, not wanting to see the gore.

When I opened my eyes a few minutes later, the movie was still gory, so I looked around again.

Alice was still sleeping quietly, leaning on Jasper with her arms around his waist. Jasper was smiling and he had his arms around her waist.

Too cute, as Alice had stated before. I quickly opened the camera, turned off the flash, and took a picture. You could see them with the light of the TV. I sent the picture to Alice, Rosalie, and myself.

Looking around again, I saw Rosalie looking bored to death. She caught my eye and pointed to Alice and Jasper. I nodded, smiling, and pointed to her phone. Her eyebrows furrowed, but she opened her phone. Realization crossed

her face and she instantly opened the picture. Putting one hand to her mouth, she "awwwed" quietly.

I nodded and looked at Edward. He was about to fall asleep, if he wasn't already. Suddenly, his head, which I assume he had been trying to hold up, went down on my shoulder.

I looked at Rosalie. She was beaming. Quickly, she whipped out her phone and texted me...well, Edward.

I looked at the text as soon as the phone vibrated.

**I TOLD YOU!!!**

I sighed and typed in a response.

**I guess he had a rough day, Rose. This doesn't mean anything.**

_Even if I really want it to _I added to myself mentally.

**It does too. OMG. Don't forget to erase all the texts, Bella, or he'll see them. I'm gonna crash. This is boring me to death. I lost count at how many times I've seen this at 30. Nighty-night.**

I waved at Rose and she smiled, putting her head on Emmett's shoulder and closing her eyes. Emmett's arm, almost sub-consciously wrapped around her shoulder.

Emmett, Jasper and I were the only ones left. Because the movie held no interest for me, I turned on some Coldplay and gently put my head on Edward's chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.I smiled and closed

my eyes, falling asleep quickly.

**AN: O**

**M**

**G**

**you guys are THE BEST!!!!!!**

**OMG I 3 all of u. U rly make my day when u review. I was so happy this morning when I got out of bed and checked my email and I had all these story alert alerts (lol) and subscriptions and everything like that. That was so amazing of u guys. U rly rly rock. Thank you SO much. I am so checking everyone's profile and stories, you guys were nice enough to read my first story.**

**Thanks SO much again guys. You all rock.**

**-cullenite21**

**Review plz :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys guys guys!! Look!" Alice whisper-shouted.

"AWW!! OMG!" Rosalie whisper-shouted back.

My best guess was that they were pointing at Edward and I but I really didn't care at that moment.

"Picture! She won't believe us without evidence!" Rosalie whispered.

Someone grabbed a phone and took a picture. Luckily, the flash was on, so I had an excuse to be awake.

I winced and opened my eyes slowly.

"Huh?" I whispered.

Edward had woken up with the flash, too. He sat up slowly, bringing me with him. I hadn't bothered to look at our position. They were going to shove the photo in my face anyways.

"Guys, c'mon. I'm dead beat. Did you really have to wake me up?" Edward said, rubbing his eyes. I stood up, stretching my arms out. The room was lit up again, though it couldn't have been earlier than midnight. At least there was no

school tomorrow.

"Yeah well sorry Edward. Night guys!" Alice said quickly. She and Rose dragged me up the stairs and into Alice's room

"Guys, I'm sleeping in the guest room," I reminded them. I knew it was useless. They were about to shove the picture in my face.

"Yeah, but Edward seemed good enough for you" They retorted, showing me the picture.

My eyes widened as I took in the picture.

Edward had his back on the arm of the sofa, and his legs were stretched out. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and his head was burrowed at the side of my neck. How had I not felt that?

And I was certainly bold tonight. My arms were wrapped around one of his, my head resting on his chest.

And we were both smiling, just a little.

I couldn't breathe.

He was smiling.

I knew that I shouldn't get my hopes up, but I let them anyway.

"So...?" Alice asked.

I took in a ragged breath.

"Whoa," I breathed. A very small part of my mind realized I should not react this way in front of them, because they'd only want to set us up even more, but I didn't care.

"See?" Alice began. "I told you. You like him and-"

"And blah blah blah Alice. He doesn't like me. The end," I said, stopping her before she began.

"UGH! I wish you would listen, Bella. You'd both be a lot happier," Alice complained.

We'd be a lot happier?

What on earth was that supposed to mean?

"Well, we've showed you the picture, we've sent it to you, we've lectured you. I think we're set, Alice," Rose said.

"Yup," Alice agreed.

"Okay, so Rose, you're sleeping where?" Alice asked Rosalie. I didn't pay attention after that. I just got my bag and walked out.

"Night, guys," I said, leaving Alice's room

"Nighty-night!" Alice chirped.

"Night, Bella!" Rosalie called.

I walked down the stairs, my bag slung over my shoulder. I could hear Jasper talking to Emmett in the kitchen.

"DUDE! Use a frickin' cup! Would it kill you?" Jasper exclaimed, exasperated.

"Yes. It would be a personal offense to my beliefs," Emmett explained.

"You know what, Emmett? You're a personal offense to my beliefs," Jasper retorted.

"That's it, buddy," Emmett said. They walked calmly out into the living room, where they cleared out the sofa from their way. Oh boy. Another wrestling match.

"Three," Jasper began.

"Two," Emmett continued.

"ONE!" They both said together. Soon, they were a blur on the ground, but in a few moments, I saw Jasper's blond hair on top.

"HA!" Jasper said, triumphant.

"You little cheater! You grabbed my shirt!" Emmett protested.

"Did not!" Jasper said.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

As I was now at the bottom of the stairs, I decided to break this up before it could drive me, or anyone else, insane.

"BOYS!" I cried, getting their attention. They looked over at me. "Would you shut it? Emmett, try to use a cup now and then, Jasper, don't provoke Emmett when people are trying to sleep."

"Whatever," Emmett said, walking back toward the kitchen, distracted already.

Jasper rolled his eyes and went to Edward's room to get his things.

I sighed and walked into the tunnel. Opening the door to the guest house, I put my bag down and flipped on the light, looking around at the familiar room.

The decor was gorgeous, as was the rest of the house. A flat screen TV was hanging just to the left of the door, a white couch facing it. The king sized bed with gold and white floral bedding, intricate iron posts, and translucent gold

curtains, was pushed back, but not against a wall. The back wall was made of glass, which gave me a spectacular view of the forest and backyard in the early morning. The bed was sideways, so that if you faced away from the door, you'd be facing the glass wall.

Next to the bed there was a small bedside table with a radio. I turned it on. It wasn't loud, but it wasn't quiet either. The pre-set radio station was Alice's favorite.

Walking over to my bag, I went inside the bathroom and started brushing my teeth.

Crush by David Archuleta started playing and I froze, narrowing my eyes.

How lovely.

Even the radio was making fun of me today. I'd heard this song. Every time it reminded me of Edward and I.

The song went on to the second verse and I finished up brushing my teeth. I figured, since I was quite bored and no one else could hear me, that I'd just listen to the radio for a while. I stood next to my bed, leaning on a post and

staring out the window.

Even though it depressed me to listen to this song, I couldn't help but sing along. As it opened up to the bridge, I started to sing softly along with it.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you._

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I just got to know..._

_Do you ever think? _I froze with this new voice.

Because it wasn't mine. And it wasn't the singer...

It was Edward.

_When you're all alone_ I whipped my head around, shocked that he was really here.

But there he was.

Standing in my doorway, singing along to the song, was Edward. His eyes nervous, but his voice never faltering.

I figured I'd better help him out here.

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing could go?_ I sounded horrible next to him, but he didn't seem to mind. He came inside my room quietly, still nervous. I was, too. Here I was, completely displaying all of my feelings for him, and probably ending my

friendship with him.

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it real or just another crush?_ Edward started singing again. I stepped closer to Edward without really realizing it. He stepped closer too.

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back?_

_Like the way you do?_ Edward sang with a small smile.

_Because I'm trying hard to walk away_ I sang softly. I wasn't, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was that Edward was three inches away from my face, and that the song was about to end at any moment.

_But I know this crush ain't going away_ Edward whispered, leaning closer.

And that's when it happened.

Our lips crashed together. One of Edward's hands held my face softly, caressing it, while the other clutched my waist, bringing me closer to him. My hands wove into his silky smooth bronze hair. His perfectly soft, full lips moved against mine in perfect bliss. The song kept drifting on, but I paid no attention. This was complete and total heaven for me.

A total collapse of my self-control, and I didn't even care. This had been my dream since my sophomore year.

It had been about two or three seconds when I realized that I was really kissing Edward, and he was actually kissing me back.

This could be for two reasons.

One, he liked me.

Possible, though unlikely.

Two, his hormones were acting up like any other teenage guy's would.

Probable.

I didn't want him to feel bad later, but I didn't want this to end. It had only been five short seconds...

_Isn't it amazing how it only takes five seconds to lose your best friend?_ I thought.

Crap.

He'll avoid me forever now!

I pulled away quickly, like ripping off a band-aid, so that I wouldn't delay.

He jumped back, blinking rapidly and breathing heavily, his mouth slightly parted.

"Um...sorry..." I mumbled breathlessly, looking away and a little dazed.

He didn't say anything.

I bit my lip. Was this it? Was this how he would ignore me?

But instead of saying anything, he moved towards where I was, pulled me towards him, and kissed me.

I was shocked, but I kissed him back greedily, threading my fingers into his beautiful, silky hair. I was already losing him, I might as well remember him well.

He pulled back slowly, and that reminded me that he didn't like me. I didn't know what that last kiss was for, but I refused to get my hopes up.

"Bella..." he whispered. Oh no. This was it. I bit my lip again and looked away.

"That was..." he whispered again. What? Unacceptable? Disgusting? Scarring?

"I'm really sorry Edward!" I said, loud enough to break the silence, but soft enough so that no one else would hear. "I know you'll probably hate me forever now but-" I was stopped by Edward putting two of his fingers over my lips.

"Bella," he whispered again, still dazed. "That was the best moment of my life." My eyes widened. "I know that now you'll probably avoid me now, because I just said kissing my best friend was awesome. But Bella, I have to tell you something. And if I don't tell you now, I don't know when I'll be able to." Edward's eyes closed and he took a deep breath. My eyes were as wide. I had to remind myself to breathe.

"Bella," he said, his voice velvet smooth, softer than a cloud. "I like you. A lot. And I know that you'll never think of me like that, and that you're probably disgusted with me right now. I also know that I should care, but I can't bring myself away from that feeling."

I couldn't breathe.

"So, even though you might shun me forever, I need to ask you." Oh my god. "Will you go out with me?" Edward's eyes smoldered, momentarily dazzling me even more.

Holy.

Crow.

All my daydreams, all those moments of wishing, everything. All of that could not have prepared me for this spectacularly intense moment.

Of course, I had to remind myself of two things.

To breathe, and that I was still talking to Edward.

It had been two seconds before I blurted out a small "Yes."

I bit my lip, looking up at Edward. He blinked twice, almost to reassure himself that this was real. I knew I would have to in the morning.

And suddenly, Edward smiled the most brilliant smile. He hugged me to him tightly, and I hugged him back. He kissing my head.

Oh I could get used to this.

"Thank you," he whispered simply into my hair.

I said nothing, just hugging him tighter and pressing my face into his chest.

And he smelled so good! I smiled a small smile to myself. Maybe Alice was right.

Of course she would be rubbing this in for days now.

I felt vibrations under my feet, and I wondered what it was. I looked up at Edward, confused. He looked down at me with the same expression.

Suddenly his eyes widened and his jaw locked.

And then I knew.

Emmett was coming.

Unfortunately, we realized this too late.

"Bella!" Emmett said loudly, opening my door fully. "Have you seen Ed- Ohh. It appears that I have yet again interrupted. Excuse me then," Emmett said. I could tell he was holding back laughter. He closed the door all the way and I felt

the vibrations get softer and softer until they finally disappeared.

I had no doubt that not only Alice and Rosalie would know about this, but the whole family.

"Well, at least he didn't have a chance to interrupt me," Edward whispered after a moment. "Or this." And he leaned down once more to kiss me sweetly.

Oh I could _definitely_ get used to this.

"Goodnight," he whispered, unintentionally dazzling me. He walked away and opened the door, shutting it behind him.

I blinked twice. I then walked calmly to the door, and locked it. Walking over to my bedside table, I turned up the radio just a little, and walked to an open space of carpet.

What I did next was the reason I locked the door.

I jumped up and down for joy. I covered my mouth to muffle my scream of happiness.

I couldn't believe that Edward had actually just asked me out. I had wanted to hear those words from him for two years now.

Remembering Edward's words brought on another jumping fit. Still excited, I heard three sharp raps on the door.

And there was the interrogation committee.

I rushed into the bathroom to fix my frizzy hair, so they wouldn't be tipped off on what I was doing.

Another sharp knock.

"Coming Alice!" I yelled.

I rushed to the door and yanked it open before Alice could break it down.

As I had thought, Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me. Once I opened the door, they rushed inside before I could register they were there. I closed the door and turned to face them. They were smiling so big I wondered idly how their

faces didn't fall apart.

"You honestly didn't expect me to go to bed knowing there was some more info on the latest couple?" Alice asked, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows.

"Um..." I stalled.

"SPILL!!" Rosalie screamed.

"Okay okay!" I said quickly, before either of them could wake up the entire neighborhood.

How was I going to start with this? "Um... Well, I was listening to the radio and this song that reminded me of Edward and I was playing..." I said quietly. My face was

"Which song?" Rosalie whipped out. Alice nodded quickly.

"Ugh! C'mon guys! Don't make me do this" I pleaded.

Alice and Rosalie shook their heads. I huffed out a breath, exasperated.

"We just want to know what happened," Alice said, processing my mood. Rosalie nodded.

Like ripping off a band-aid, I said it quickly."We kissed, okay? And he asked me out, and I said yes. The end." I tried to be final and firm about it, but remembering what had just happened made it hard. I was tempted to jump around

and scream again.

Alice's breathing was ragged and quick. Rosalie wasn't much better, her breathing uneven and disjointed.

What, did I just give them heart attacks or something?

"Um... guys?" I asked, almost nervously.

"Rosalie?" Alice asked faintly. "Care to do the honors with me?"

"Why, yes, Alice. I'd love to," Rosalie responded, just as faint.

They took each other's hand, stood up and turned to face each other.

By the look on their faces, I knew that I would need to cover my ears. I quickly pressed my hands over my ears just in time. The screams that came from their mouths could easily have deafened someone, and they were covering their mouths. Next, they started jumping around like I had before. Only this was much funnier to watch. Their hair was flipping all around, and they were running and skipping and jumping.

After around three minutes of this, they both stopped and cleared their throats, and turned back toward me with a serious look on their faces.

"Oh, by the way, Rose," Alice said, looking over casually at her. "You owe me thirty bucks."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, but she shook her head with a resigned look on her face. "My purse is in your room. I'll give it to you there."

"As you wish. Now Bella," Alice said, turning to me. "Because of my excellent predictions, I already have your date outfit. Thank me later. I expect to see you tomorrow in my room at three p.m. sharp." She sounded like a principal

giving a punishment.

"Whatever, Alice. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. So...." I trailed off, hoping they'd take the hint.

"I can see I'm not wanted here anymore," Alice said jokingly. "But yeah, in all seriousness, I need my beauty sleep. Rose, you too. Nighty-night Bella!" And she left.

"'Night Bella," Rosalie said. "Oh, and I forgot to mention." Rosalie's voice dropped. "Congratulations, and from Alice too. I know this will work."

I smiled a huge smile. "Thanks Rose. That means a lot to me."

"No problem," Rosalie said, giving me a small hug. I hugged her back and she pulled back. "We all need some sleep, especially you. You had the biggest day of us all!" Rose said, smiling and laughing a little, walking toward the door.

"Goodnight Bella!" She called from the tunnel.

"Goodnight!" I called back. Time for some sleep...

**AN: SOOOOOO!! They finally kissed :) I've been waiting to share that with my awesome readers for quite a while... 3 whole days to be exact :) lol**

**spazzzzzz**

**i think i'll leave this AN short (i know, it's a miracle). I've already said numerous times that ALL MY REVIEWERS ROCK!!! I'd like to thank you guys once more for the TWENTY THREE reviews I've gotten within the past TWO DAYS that I've had this up. I seriously did not expect it. Thank you SO much :)**

**ok... that was unplanned... but I still felt like I seriously needed to thank you guys again :)**

**Review plz :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: AN below but here's chapter six!! :D :D thanks 2 every1 who reviewed. All of your reviews make me smile and def. make my day :) Thanks again :D**

I left my door halfway open and turning off the radio quietly. I got a glass of water and drank it halfway, leaving the rest on the coffee table. I shut off the light and climbed into bed quietly, the light of the moon illuminating the bed. I

flipped over so I was facing the window wall and closed my eyes.

Thirty minutes, five different positions and two yawns later, I was still not asleep. I was tired but apparently not tired enough.

I considered my options.

One, I could pull an all-nighter with a good book. I'd done this before and it was fun, but I hadn't been smart enough to pack a book.

Two, I could get my iPod and listen throughout the night. I preferred the book, but I had done this before as well. Suddenly I remembered my iPod needed to be charged, so that was a no-go.

Three, I could listen to my iPhone (Alice insisted that I had one), my only backup library. Because this was the best I could do at the moment, I went quietly over to the coffee table and grabbed my earphones and iPhone.

Climbing back into bed quietly, I put in the earphones and opened my library. Putting on some Debussy, I checked the time and realized I'd been up for longer than I thought. It was almost three a.m.

I sighed and opened my inbox. Might as well pass the time.

Renee had emailed me, but I couldn't answer at this hour or she'd panic. Charlie had texted me on his way inside the plane, but I couldn't answer that one either or he'd be worried, too.

Bored out of my mind, I closed my email and opened up my contacts list. I tweaked Edward's a little; made it show a little more of my liking for him. I realized his ringtone was 'Lost!' by Coldplay, and I pursed my lips. It was a good

song, but I felt like changing it. I flipped through my ringtones and found one I hadn't used for a while; Alice had sent it to me when it was her favorite song of the week. 'Umbrella' by Rihanna.

It played softly in my ears and I shrugged into the darkness. Why not?

I set it as Edward's ringtone and set my iTunes library on shuffle.

Twenty minutes later I was no closer to sleep than I had been and was about to cry of boredom.

And suddenly I remembered one other thing I could do.

Surely Edward wouldn't mind if I texted him just now? He would be deeply asleep right now; the ringtone wouldn't wake him.

I didn't really know what I was doing, but I opened up a new text box and typed in Edward's number.

**R u asleep??**

I hit send and waited, but didn't expect a reply. Suddenly, 'Umbrella' started playing through my headphones and I gasped. Had I woken him?

**Nope. How come ur not?**

I thought. Why wasn't I asleep?

My best guess was the excitement of the afternoon, but that would be too embarrassing.

**IDK. How about u?**

I sent the text, waiting for a reply. A minute later, 'Umbrella' played again.

**Not rly sure. Can I go over there?**

I grinned. I would love to see him now.

**Sure.**

I sent the text and got out of bed, putting the phone back on the coffee table. I nearly tripped on my way back to the bed, but I steadied myself with the bedpost. Climbing in, I sat down, my back resting on the frame of the bed, and

pulled the thick duvet up to my stomach. I looked out the huge window wall, mesmerized by the moonlight. I was so caught up in it, I didn't realize Edward had come in. Only when I felt weight next to me did I turn around, smiling. It

was nice to know that things weren't awkward since what had happened.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," his velvet voice answered me.

"How come you're up?" I asked.

"I'll only say if you do," Edward bargained.

I pursed my lips. His answer could be completely random, and I would embarrass myself completely.

When I didn't answer, he sighed. "Come on. I wont laugh, I promise."

"Yes you will," I mumbled, looking away.

He sighed again. "I'll go first if you want," he said softly.

I raised my eyebrows, looking at him disbelievingly. "Okay," I said, gesturing for him to go.

He sighed, obviously wishing I'd said no. He closed his eyes and spoke softly. "I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about that wonderful kiss," I felt him shrug.

Awww. He was too sweet.

"Me too," I breathed.

He smiled a dazzling smile, his perfect teeth gleaming white in the dark. I smile back, so happy that my dreams were finally becoming a reality.

Edward leaned his head down and whispered in my ear. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight, Bella," he said softly, softly smiling my favorite crooked smile.

I felt myself blush, looking away and smiling to myself. Everything was so perfect.

"Bella? Are you asleep?" Edward asked softly a few minutes later.

"Nope," I said, just as soft.

I felt him chuckle. "Of course," he muttered. "Well then, since your not asleep, I guess I can do this." Edward started leaning toward me and I smiled, eager for what was coming. I met him halfway and our lips touched, sweetly but still deeply. A minute later - too soon for my liking - Edward pulled back, chuckling.

"I can't let you go to sleep without a kiss to scare the bad dreams away, now can I?"

"I guess not," I said, smiling and shrugging.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I sighed, barely audible.

A few minutes later, I felt sleep threatening to overtake me. I looked up at Edward sleepily, only to find out that his eyelids were drooping. After about a minute, his eyes finally closed and not long after, his breathing slowed and evened. He was asleep.

I smiled happily and snuggled closer to him. Subconsciously, his arms wrapped around my waist and he smiled softly. My smile got impossibly bigger and I closed my eyes, my head falling softly on his chest.

Life was good.

**AN: Just a little filler chapter, but obviously still some fluff. Because everyone likes fluff :)**

**well...**

**at least i do :) **

**So bella's happy, edward's happy, THE WORLD IS HAPPY!!! :D**

**but of course i'm considering adding some drama... i know you probably all hate me for that. WHY RUIN THE AWESOME COUPLE?!?**

**wellll.... because i've found that adding drama is just fun. you know you like it.... don't you?**

**lol**

**i'll stop now before i scar you all with my spazzticness.**

**hopefully you'll still put up with me through the drama... if there will be any. still deciding :)**

**thanks for all the awesome reviews. I'll say it again : YOU GUYS ROCK AMAZINGLY!! srsly i got like 10 reviews in 7 hours.**

**it's good for me :) so far i've gotten like 35 reviews. Let's try and reach 40 for the next chapter...?**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING FOR READING (and reviewing)!! I'm so glad everyone likes this story. even you guys who r reading and not reviewing are amazing, but let's have that non- review policy change, shall we? lol jk... but reviews do make me smile :)**

**ok. i'll stop now cuz this is getting long.**

**just one more thing: is it just me or is the nano-commercial song incredibly AWESOME?!? i 3 it. it's called 'Bruises' by **_**Chairlift**_** for anyone who wants 2 download it. i was at a store yesterday 4 like 5 hours (yech... furniture =/ i like shopping, but not furniture shopping. except 4 the couches. those were comfy :) ) and the song was stuck in my head the whole time.**

**btw i did look around 4 furniture 4 my new story when i was rly rly bored (it's coming soon hopefully. i'd like to get some more work done on this and write the other thing at the same time). hopefully i'll b able 2 get the links.**

**OK.**

**time 2 stop :) this is prbly my longest AN yet :)**

**review plz!! :)**

**-cullenite21**

**heyy ok i kno i said i'd stop but just a random question for you guys: do you think vampires celebrate christmas?? i know they did in breaking dawn but was that just for Renesmee?? i know, i'm rly random but it's been bugging me for a long time now. tell me what you think! :)**

**lol do u think the cullens hunt turkeys on thanksgiving?? LOL :) tell me what u think of that too plz :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! I had a huge hmwrk load on Tue. and I've been catching up on sleep... Thanks for being patient :) Longer AN below. And now: ON WITH THE STORY!!! :D**

The light of the morning woke me up, but I didn't open my eyes. I remembered everything and either last night was the best dream I'd ever had, or it was reality.

Whichever, I didn't want it to end.

I opened my eyes slowly after a minute, and exhaled in relief.

It had not been a dream. Everything was how I'd left it last night. Edward was sleeping quietly, one arm around my shoulders, holding me to him, and the other behind his head. He was so perfect, even in slumber.

I felt something smooth beneath my face, and I looked down curiously. My eyes widened, and my breath caught in my throat.

Since when did Edward sleep shirtless?

I blushed, realizing that Edward was in the bed with me. Anyone who came in would assume that we had.... well...

I didn't finish the thought, not even in my head. My face was redder than a tomato, and if I didn't control it somehow, it would become permanently red.

_It's not like you haven't thought about him like that before...._ the little voice in my head teased me.

I blushed more. Even my head was against me. Maybe I was going crazy...

"Morning," Edward mumbled, causing me to look at him. I smiled softly when I realized he was still tired, which made him so beautiful. His eyes were closed, and his face still looked like he was dreaming. His hair was mostly matted down, but it stuck up in a few places. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his left hand; his right hand was still firmly placed on my bare shoulder. Edward blinked slowly and looked down at me. Suddenly, Edward smiled the most breathtakingly wide smile. It dazzled me and I looked at him stupidly for a moment.

I shook my head quickly, clearing it of the hazy fog that had captured my mind. I smiled back as widely as humanly possible.

"Morning," I said, chuckling internally at my lame and anti-climatic greeting.

Edward chuckled and smiled wider, if that was possible. After a moment, Edward shook his head disbelievingly.

"What?" I asked him confusedly.

"Never would I have thought that I would be able to be this happy," Edward muttered.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "Really?" I breathed.

Edward nodded. "Really," he breathed, his impossibly wide smile gleaming white with the morning sun.

My smile widened. "Well that just makes my day. Though I think I know someone happier than you."

"Oh really? And who would that be?" Edward asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Me," I answered simply.

"You," he said, tapping my nose with his index finger. A spark shot through my face at his carefree touch, "are wrong."

"And how so?" I challenged.

"Well it's quite obvious to me that I am happier than you."

"And it's quite obvious to me that you are wrong."

"Am I?" Edward asked, leaning down so that our faces were two inches apart. My breath caught in my throat at his perfection.

"Yes. Yes you are," I said, my response not quite reaching it's full effect when my voice came out breathy and uneven.

Edward smirked again and shook his head.

"Oh, Bella," he said softly, leaning a little closer, "when will you learn that I am almost always right?" Edward whispered, leaning closer still.

Edward angled his head and dipped his head the final half-inch that was left between our faces.

Our lips touched, and I forgot all else around me as I closed my eyes. The rare sun broke through the ever-present clouds and warmed my skin. My lips moved with Edward's and it was pure bliss. I kissed him more forcefully, and he responded. One of his hands rested at my neck, the other weaving into my hair, clutching me to him. My hands locked behind Edward's neck and rested between his shoulder bones.

When air became an absolute necessity, I pulled back wistfully, kissing his neck. He groaned slightly and kissed my temple. I lifted my head to Edward's again and he met me.

We kissed again and Edward held me to him. I could feel every line, every detail of him against me. Edward filled my mind, and I kissed him with as much force and emotion as I could. He kissed me back with just as much energy, and

I clutched at his shoulders, never wanting this to end.

I heard a muffled pair of footsteps after a moment and tore myself away from Edward unwillingly.

"Crap," I hear him mutter. I looked at him confusedly, taking in Edward's appearance in the sunlight. It illuminated him from behind, showing more of the red tint in his hair. It made him even more beautiful, if that was possible.

"Someone's coming. We have to look like we're asleep."

I sighed and untangled myself from Edward. I quickly arranged myself so I was lying on the bed, facing the door. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my rapid breathing.

"Good. Just keep that up Bella," I heard Edward whisper.

I didn't show acknowledgement that I'd heard him, but he knew I'd heard him. I felt the bed shift, and I was pretty sure he had lied down to face me, away from the door.

The footsteps were closer now, and soon enough the door opened.

"Wake up Bella," Alice - who else could be that chipper in the morning - sang.

I groaned, keeping up appearances, and stretched.

"Ugh, Alice why do I have to get up this early?" I asked, keeping my eyes half open. I felt Edward shift next to me, and I looked to see that he had stretched also, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his unkempt hair.

When she didn't respond, I sat up fully to get a good look at her face.

Alice's eyes were wide and her mouth was open. She stared openly at us for a few moments, before shaking her head violently. She blinked rapidly, before speaking.

"You... him... bed... night.... no.... not this early... Bella you know better... Edward I'll kill you.... how could you let this happen.... no.... no," Alice stuttered. I didn't understand her. I looked over at Edward confusedly, and he looked just as confused as I did.

"Bella...?" Edward asked quietly-only for me. Alice looked like she was going into shock.

"Hang on, Edward," I said, trying to get off the bed without falling.

"What was she talking about?" Edward asked curiously as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed, stepping down.

"I have no idea," I said, puzzled.

I didn't want to slap Alice but it seemed like the only way to get her out of shock. I lightly tapped her cheek.

Nothing.

I figured that if I was going to do this I might as well not beat around the bush. I slapped her a little more forcefully. I heard Edward's muffled laugh a few feet behind me. Alice jolted, smacking my shoulder almost instinctively.

Owwwww. The little pixie packed force!

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Bella! It's a knee-jerk reaction! I'm so sorry!" Alice cried, hugging me fiercely. "Edward," she nearly hissed. Wow. That was one heck of a mood swing. "Get. Out. NOW."

"Um... Okay? I'll see you guys at breakfast," Edward said, puzzled. He kissed me quickly on the cheek and I blushed.

As soon as the door was shut, Alice nearly had a heart attack.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU... YOU... UGH!!!" She screeched, obviously not finding a word insulting enough.

"What?! What did I do?!"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe my_ brother_?" She hissed.

I gasped. "_Excuse me_?" I said angrily. Was that what she had been implying earlier?

"Don't play dumb with me, Bella. I know what you did last night."

"Alice, you spend way too much time with Emmett. I didn't do anything with Edward last night!" God Emmett was turning her into a perv.

"So why was Edward in your bed this morning?!" Alice hissed angrily, though her eyes were confused.

"_Because_, Alice. Neither of us could fall asleep last night and I texted him. He asked to come here and I agreed. We were both fully clothed during the entire night," I said, blushing. "Happy now?"

"Oh," Alice said, visibly putting the pieces together. "Oh I see now. Sorry," she said, clearly embarrassed.

"You know what? I'm blaming Emmett for this," Alice smiled. "Let's go have breakfast."

"Okay. Sorry," Alice said, apologizing again.

"It's fine."

We had reached the door when Alice suddenly whirled around and blocked the door.

"So what _did_ you do last night," she asked, eyes gleaming and a smile pulling at her lips with one eyebrow raised.

"Um... he came over and we fell asleep."

"Ugh. You two are like old geezers, you know that?" she sighed.

"I don't understand, Alice. First you're yelling at me because I supposedly had sex with your brother last night, and then when I tell you we did nothing you get disappointed. What's up with that?" I asked, blushing.

"Well, there's two things. My duty as a sister comes first, and then my duty as a girlfriend. Well.... yeah. I guess, if I really was being a good person, sister comes first. As Alice, friends come first. Anyways, as a sister I'd be very upset if you did something prematurely. As a girlfriend, I want all the hot details. It's a hard place to be in..." she trailed off.

"We're glad you put up with it," I said sarcastically.

She sniffed. "I try, I try," she joked. I started moving toward the door when she stopped me again, "Wait! When are you going out with him?!"

"Um...you can go ask Edward that..." I said, confusion written all over my face.

"But, you are going out. Remember when I said that you had to meet me at 3:00 this afternoon? Scratch that. After breakfast. You, me, and Rosalie. My room," Alice said. Just to make me laugh, she pouted suggestively and posed, adding to her low voice.

I laughed hysterically.

"Alice, if _that's _why, no. Isn't Jasper enough? And if it's something clothes related n-"

"You don't have a choice Bella. And yes, Jasper is more than enough. He's so amazing-"

"TMI ALICE!" I yelled, before she could scar me with her description.

She narrowed her eyes playfully but we walked out arm-in-arm towards the dining room, following the delicious smell of pancakes, toast, eggs and bacon. Yum.

Reaching the living room, I saw Emmett jumping up and down beside the couches, while the rest of my friends (and new boyfriend... sigh) looked on indifferently.

Alice and I took our seats on the couch. I sat next to Edward, glad that for once I could without seeming suspicious. I smiled up at Edward and he smiled back at me, kissing my cheek softly.

Emmett suddenly screamed like a little girl.

"HOLY SHI-" 

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU WILL NOT COMPLETE THAT SENTENCE!" Esme yelled from the kitchen. How did she manage him for eighteen years? I admired her...

Rosalie shook her head. "Emmett," she said quietly. "I hope you know there are other people around here trying to sleep. Like, oh, I don't know, your _father_ who just came back from a twelve-hour operation!" she hissed.

Emmett didn't look affected. "NO ONE TELLS ME THINGS!" he continued, as if Rosalie hadn't spoken. "SINCE WHEN? HUH?! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN IN THE DARK?!" Emmett sounded like he was about to cry; almost like I had cheated on him. I couldn't help but start laughing hysterically at his face and tone.

Everyone busted out laughing and Emmett turned his back to all of us. "It's not funny!" he cried out. "I don't know anything about anyone and I'm still left thinking that again this morning little Eddie boy would come to me like he does

everyday." Emmett sounded like he was a parent talking about his child growing up too fast. Again, causing almost everyone to laugh, but we held it in. Who knows what Emmett had in store next...?

"And then, like every morning, he'd ask me: 'Emmett, what do you think about-'"

"I swear to God Emmett if you finish that sentence you can consider yourself ashes." (**AN: I couldn't resist :] ) **Edward hissed. His normally bright, happy emerald orbs were now dark, hostile. They were so dark it was hard to distinguish the pupil. To be honest, it scared me a little, and made me want to kiss him deeply all at the same time. Confusing? Yes. But hey, it _was _really early.

"Whatever. Like I'm afraid of my puni brother," Edward narrowed his eyes. "So like I was saying 'Emmett, does my hair look okay?" Emmett's voice had adapted to a high, girl-like voice. Edward started to breathe faster, like he was trying to control himself. "God, I can't _ever _get it right! And now Bella will think I'm an idiotic slob and she won't ever even _consider _going out with me. Not like she'd think about me anyway.' OH AND HIS CLOTHES!" Emmett bursted out laughing as did Alice. I was blushing profusely, flattered that Edward had endured all this torture for me. He was so sweet. I wondered how long this had been going on...

"I can back Emmett up on that. He'd even come to _me_," Alice said, nodding sagely.

Emmett was still laughing, but he controlled himself. "So he'd come to me right?" Emmett said, "And he'd be like...haha... He'd... he'd be like 'Emmett' hahhaa... 'Emmett, what do you' hahahaha 'what do you think of this? Oh God no. No it's too' tee-hee hee hee! 'It's not' hahahahaha 'it's not manly enough. She'll think I'm weak.' HAHAHAH!!" Emmett couldn't contain himself. He busted out laughing, rolling around on the floor.

Edward was quick to defend himself. "Whoa! Since when do I say things like that?" I was still astounded. I was breathing-though not unconsciously- and blushing insanely. I was frozen, trying to wrap my mind around all of this.

"Since last year! HAHAHAHA!!" Emmett couldn't stop laughing. Apparently his brother's torture was his enjoyment. But apparently Edward's torture was everyone else's enjoyment, too. Jasper had fallen off the couch laughing, and

Rosalie was in tears. Alice was rocking back and forth in the armchair, trying to catch her breath.

Edward cussed under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "Look Emmett," he said, surprisingly even, his eyes still closed. "I just got the best girlfriend ever yesterday," I held my breath. The words 'best girlfriend ever'-and the way they related to me-sounded so beautiful coming from him. "Are you trying to go back to the way things were?"

"NO!" Emmett nearly yelled. He shook his head furiously. "NO NO NO NO! I can live without that! Bella, he really _really_ likes you, okay? Don't ever doubt that. Please," Emmett nearly pleaded.

I laughed, surprised at how even it came out. I was crying with happiness on the inside. "I didn't doubt it before, Emmett," Well, before last night. But that was irrelevant.

I had the courage to look up at Edward. He was smiling at me, his cheeks tinted pink.

Whoa. Edward Cullen was _blushing._

I smiled back, and I had to remind myself that I was in front of all my friends so that I didn't do something really mushy. Not like they didn't, but I figured Emmett was already teasing Edward. He didn't need more.

"Breakfast!" Esme called from the dining room.

Emmett scrambled off of the floor where he had been laughing, and ran to the dining room. We heard him jump on a chair and the house shook. The chair, surprisingly, didn't break.

"Come on, Bella," Edward said, taking my hand and leading me to the dining room. The electricity still flowed.

I took a seat delicately at the dining room table, Edward sitting next to me and taking my hand below the table, rubbing soothing circles on it. I hid my smile with difficulty.

Piling a stack of pancakes and bacon on my plate, I dug in. It was heavenly.

Emmett was moaning next to me at how great the pancakes were. I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else. Emmett's eyes were closed and his head was thrown back.

"So Bella. It's Saturday. Shopping or clubbing? Or both...?" Alice asked with a perfectly straight face.

I nearly choked on my orange juice. "Clubbing?" I said with a strangled voice. "Since when is that legal for us?"

"Eh, I know the guys there. They're pretty sweet."

"Um, Alice," I said, grateful Esme had been in the kitchen for the whole thing, "what about your parents?" 

"We go every other weekend. It's not like they mind."

I sighed. "Shopping, to be honest, sounds better right now. I can't believe there would ever be a time in my life where I would say that."

"Too bad. We're going shopping and clubbing. Hurry up and finish so that we can get you ready," Alice said firmly, finishing up the last scrap of bacon on her plate.

"Can the boys come?" I asked quickly, desperate for some sort of escape plan.

Alice debated, her eyes pointed to the ceiling as if thinking very hard. She had a 'why-not?' look on her face, and I took that positively.

"Sure," she said after a minute. I punched the air beneath the table.

"Go brush your teeth and report to my room in ten minutes," Alice said strictly.

"Yes, Ms. Cullen," I said, getting up from the table and imitating a school-girl taking orders from a principal.

"Good. And watch that tone young with me young lady," Alice said mockingly, pointing her finger in my direction.

The rest of the table left to get ready, Emmett glaring at me for suggesting that he came.

"You don't have to go alone, Emmett," I said under my breath when I passed him. His face became apologetic, sympathizing with me.

When I entered my room, thinking of a way to delay the clubbing, my iPhone started ringing, indicating I had a new text.

I looked curiously at the phone, wondering who would be awake at eight on a Saturday.

I thought nothing of it, going to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Curiosity got the best of me though, and five minutes later I was reaching for the phone, eager to see who it had been.

It was from Charlie, and I opened it to read the latest news from his life.

**I'm at the hotel now, convention doesn't start for another hour.**

I rolled my eyes. A police convention? Honestly.

I was about to reply, when I figured I should tell him about Edward. He'd find out when he got home anyway. Might as well soften the blow.

**Cool. Um...not sure that you're really interested, but I figured that I should tell you that I'm kind of going out with Edward now. Uh... sorry if that shocks you.**

I forced my fingers to touch the screen. I was ecstatic about this, but not about Charlie's reaction. I sent the message before the adrenaline got to me and waited. He would obviously text me back. This would be a major shock for him. I'd never told him about how much I liked Edward.

Sure enough, two minutes later, my phone played Charlie's ringtone again. Was it just me, or was it louder than normal? Almost like Charlie's message was urgent.

**Break up with him now.**

**AN: CLIFFIE!!! I hate leaving you guys like that, but I need some more time to think through the drama before this drags on.**

**Sooooooooo.... how you liking the story? I am so grateful to all of you who reviewed, you make my day and always make me smile hugely. A lot of your reviews are hilarious. Thanks so much.**

**On a side note, do you guys mind doing me a favor when you review? Think of a random word and put it at the bottom of your review. I'll reply and tell you what it was for. Thanks :)**

**I'll be updating this weekend most likely. Late Saturday or early Sunday. I'm writing two other stories at the moment, and I'll probably post some chapters up this weekend or early this upcoming week. I'll still update this story though :) I'm quickly becoming in love with it :)**

**Ok, I'll stop this here before I keep going on and on :)**

**Thanks to all of you who are reading and or/ reviewing!**

**Review on this chap. plz-tell me what u think! Writing the whole drama thing is surprisingly hard...**

**-cullenite21**


	8. Chapter 8

I nearly screamed. How dare he?! Charlie may have been my father, but no way in _hell_ would he tell me to break up with Edward when I've wanted to go out with him since my _sophomore year_!

I angrily typed a response, taking twice as long because I was so furious.

**No way in HELL Charlie!**

I knew I'd have to pay for that later, but I wasn't in the mentality for rational thinking at the moment...

A minute later, my phone rang. I tapped on the text, still angry.

**Isabella Marie Swan, what kind of language is that to use with your father? And you **_**will **_**do as I say.**

I was about to explode. I took ten deep breaths. Nothing. Maybe I should try calling him. I could tell this conversation was going to be long.

After three dial tones, I heard Charlie's angry voice on the other line. "Hello?"

"No," I said simply. He knew what I was talking about.

"I'm not going to discuss this Bella. You live under my roof, you live under my rules."

"Why, Dad?" I nearly screamed. I had to lower my voice or Alice would come, no doubt.

"Because!" he shouted. "You're supposed to be with Jacob!"

My eyes widened impossibly, then narrowed to slits. Obviously, that cat had been let out of the bag.

"_Excuse me_?" I hissed. I was _not_ pleased that he-and Billy, Jacob's father-were trying to rule my love life. Of all things!

"Uh...um...B-bella I-I didn't mean to s-say that," he stuttered quietly.

"Charlie, neither you nor Billy have _any _right to even _think_ about controlling who I date!" I said, trying to keep my voice down. Venom was laced thick in my voice. Before he could say anything else to aggravate me, I tapped the phone, effectively ending the call.

Ugh! How could he even _think _of doing that! Since when had this been going on?!

I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. I couldn't let Alice see me like this, or I'd be bombarded with questions. It was a miracle no one had heard me on the phone.

I sighed. I would have to deal with this tomorrow, when Charlie came home. But for now, I had to deal with Alice and her shopping escapade. Joy.

I pulled on some light blue Levis and a black tee-shirt with the word 'SPARTANS' in white old-english lettering. Jessica had given it to me when I had first come to Forks.

I dug through my duffel bag and finally found my white jacket (**AN: think Jasper's jacket from the movie-when they first introduce him-and just imagine it tailored to Bella's form**). I pulled it on, savoring it's warmth. I left my room and went to the living room. I sat down on the couch and tried very hard not to think about what Charlie had said.

In spite of myself, I did.

It wasn't his right, I thought to myself. He shouldn't even be thinking about it. After all the time I had been wishing for last night to happen, no way was I going to let it go. Thankfully, Emmett came and brightened my mood before I got too angry.

"Bella! My good friend," Emmett said, skipping-yes skipping-down the stairs.

I tried very hard not to laugh. "Emmett," I said, my voice quivering with hidden laughter, "how are you?" I asked, playing along with his formalties.

"I am quite well, thank you. And yourself?" Emmett asked.

Almost as if he was trying to make me burst out into laughter, Emmett had somehow magically attained a british accent. He bounded up to me and stood in front of me. His warm brown eyes screamed to me that all of this was his childlike mischief, although his posture was very formal.

What an oxymoron. An eloquent, restrained, and graceful Emmett.

"I'm great. If you don't mind my asking, what brought all of this on?" I asked, my voice cracking as I gestured to him.

"Brought on all of what, my dear child?" Emmett asked. His demeanor and personality had changed yet again. He kneeled down in front of me-even like this he was still half as tall as I was-and grasped my hands in his. His voice had

softened, and he had no more british accent. Instead, he opted for a caring, almost grandmotherly voice.

I couldn't take anymore. I bursted out laughing, gasping for breath and falling down on my side on the couch. I tore my hands from Emmett's, clutching my aching sides. I couldn't have stopped laughing to save my life.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked. I couldn't see where she was through all of my tears. I guessed that Emmett was also laughing as I could feel vibrations coming from the floor and flowing up the couch.

"E-em," I tried to gasp, but trying to say his name only brought back the hilarious memories, and it brought on a new round of laughter.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

I could merely nod shakily.

After a few minutes, I took a couple of shuddering breaths and tried to let them out without laughing. It was hard, but I finally controlled myself.

Wiping my eyes, I looked up to see that Rosalie had sat down on the couch opposite, as well as Jasper. I wondered where Edward was...

"JASPER!" Edward shouted angrily suddenly. The sound came from his room.

Jasper smirked.

"Yes Edward?" Jasper called back innocently.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CLOSET?!" Edward yelled. I felt my eyebrows furrow. Jasper smiled wickedly.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Edward? Emmett and I merely did you a favor. We," Jasper had to stop himself from laughing here. "We simply organized it for you." Jasper was on the verge of cracking up.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY _ORGANIZE_?! THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE!" Edward yelled back. Oh god. No dirty thoughts Bella. This is his mother's house for heaven's sake.

"We just arranged it so that your closet would only hold your _manliest_ clothes," Emmett said, jumping into the conversation. "And by the time we had hauled out everything we deemed womanly, the closet was empty!" Jasper and

Emmett fell into hysterics on the floor, along with Alice, who at some point had joined us. Rosalie was also laughing.

Edward's door slammed open. My eyes widened. What was he wearing if there was nothing in his closet?

Edward came in sight, and I nearly gasped aloud, thankfully having the sense not to.

His gorgeous bronze hair was wet, making it darker, and hanging in front of his eyes. He was shirtless, and I watched the tiny beads of water drip down his neck, going along his collarbone, and slowly they rolled down his long, perfectly sculpted chest. It was torture and heaven all at the same time.

He was, thankfully, wearing jeans. They hung low on his hips and I could see the elastic of his boxers. Hmm. I wonder... His jeans slid lower and I saw a little picture of Stewie from Family Guy. Hah. I'd have to talk to him about that later...

"Emmett," Edward's melodic voice hissed. I looked at his eyes. They were blazing, and his emerald color was now very dark.

Emmett was still rolling around on the floor laughing, and his eyes were closed.

"Emmett," Edward's voice grew louder and more threatening.

"Wh-what?" Emmett stuttered, gasping for breath.

"Just give me a freakin' tee shirt and we'll deal with this later," Edward said, clearly not in the mood to put up with Emmett.

"They're all...hahah... they're all in Bella's room," Emmett said.

My eyes widened, and I blushed. Emmett had said _all_ of Edward's clothes...

Well. Wouldn't this be interesting.

Edward sighed frustratedly.

"Alright," he said resignedly. "Bella, I'll get them all out." I merely nodded.

"WAIT!" Alice cried. "You can't! There was stuff in your closet that has been worn more than SIX TIMES!!!"

Edward cocked an eyebrow, shook his head, and started for my room. I suddenly remembered my wallet and phone were still in my room. I got up and started to follow Edward, not looking back at all the questioning glances I could

feel burning a hole into the back of my head.

We entered my room and I went directly to the coffee table, grabbing my phone. I saw Edward's clothes piled up on my bed. Trying to keep a clean mind was difficult when I spent so much time with Emmett. After trying so hard not to, when I was on the other side of the bed getting my wallet from my duffel bag underneath, I saw Edward's underwear of choice.

So Alice was right. He was more of a boxer person.

I stuffed my wallet into my jacket pocket along with my phone. When I saw that Edward had left with the first load of clothes, I quickly flipped through his boxers. Hmm. Black...white...checkered....striped....ooh. Neon. I would bet

anything I didn't own that that was a prank from Emmett or Jasper.

I heard the door opening, so I quickly walked around my bed and head for the door, trying to act casual.

Of course, being me, that could never happen. I tripped over God knows what this time and before I could register that I was halfway to the ground, I felt an electric zing around my waist. Edward had caught me.

"Never could keep your balance, could you?" Edward asked me good-naturedly.

I narrowed my eyes playfully. I was about to make a witty comeback, when I noticed that we were in the perfect kissing position.

Apparently, Edward noticed too, because he leaned down, one arm still around my waist, and kissed me gently.

It was not a quick kiss, though, and it became deeper and deeper. My mind became useless; completely in a haze, all of what little thought I had consumed with Edward. Eventually, Edward pulled me upright, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. One of his arms stayed latched around my waist; the other winding in my hair.

I have no idea how long we stayed like that. Eventually, we needed to breathe, but somehow we always got back to kissing.

Ahh... kissing Edward.

Through the deep haze of my mind, I suddenly heard a scream. A loud, sharp scream. Edward and I jumped away from each other and looked for the source of the interruption.

"TMI TMI T.M.I!" Rosalie screamed. Her hand was covering her eyes. "Look guys, Alice wants you there stat. Could you do that without making out? Thanks." Rosalie fumbled around, feeling for the door handle and shutting the door. I could hear her saying, "scarred for life." Please. Emmett and Rosalie together, now _that_ scars you for life.

Edward sighed. "Let's go face the supernatural force named Alice," he said, grabbing my hand. I merely nodded. I was still dazzled.

Walking in a daze through the living room, I was barely aware of my settings until I heard Alice. She had her "mission" face on, and I knew things would be long today.

"Rosalie, Bella, and I will take Rosalie's car," Alice started. "And Emmett, Jasper and Sex Ed will take Emmett's Jeep."

"Sex Ed?" Jasper asked.

"Never again," Rosalie was muttering.

"Didn't you hear Rosalie? That can only mean one thing. Our little Eddie and Bella were getting it _on_," Alice said. I blushed furiously at her statement, and I saw Edward's eyes blaze.

"Really?" Emmett asked, pleasantly surprised. "WELL! Eddie boy, I guess it's good you're riding with the men in this group. We'll teach you _everything_," Emmett said. I didn't even want to think about what he might say.

Edward's eyes widened. Before Edward or I could protest, Rosalie and Alice shoved me through the garage door, and before I knew it, we were flying down the roads in Rosalie's red convertible.

"So Bella...." Alice began. "I wouldn't dream of asking Rosalie to repeat such a horrific event, but I'd gladly ask you for your insight. Now, as his sister, I really don't need to know, but as your friend....is he good?" Alice asked bluntly.

My mouth fell open. "Uh...ye-yeah..." I stuttered.

"Okay, sister side is saying EWW..... Friend side wants details. Friend side is taking over. Tell. Now," Alice commanded from the passenger seat.

"Um...We just kissed," I said, trying to get away with it.

"Oh God no Alice," Rosalie said. "It was full-fledged making out."

"Oho! Good for you Bella!" Alice shouted. The roof and windows of Rosalie's convertible were down, because it was a relatively nice day, and people on the sidewalk stared. I blushed, but Alice payed them no mind.

Before Alice or Rosalie could say anything else, my phone rang. It was Edward's ringtone, so I quickly got my phone out.

I saw that it was a text, so I quickly opened it.

**You're not busy tonight, right?**

My eyebrows furrowed. We were going clubbing (gag). What was he thinking of doing?

**Well, Alice wanted to go clubbing, but I'm all ears for a plan that'll get me out of it.**

**Um... I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out tonight...**

Edward was a genius. No way would Alice protest.

"Um, Alice," I said, trying to play it cool, "Edward just texted me, and he wants to go out tonight. But you know what, you wanted to go clubbing, so-"

"YES!" Alice screeched. "JUST SAY YES!"

I knew reverse psychology would work. I grinned to myself, and replied.

**Could you hear Alice from your car? She said it was okay.**

**Hahaha yes we could actually hear her. We're a few cars down.**

**That's just plain sad.**

**I know. My ears are not what they should be thanks to her.**

I was about to reply again when the phone was taken away from me.

"Hey!" I protested, but Alice had already put it in the glove compartment.

"Bella, no matter what, you're wearing what I chose for you tonight. Oh, how I've dreamed of this day...." Alice had a far away look in her eye.

"Now, I think we should talk...." Alice said, looking me in the eye, and suddenly serious.

"Hmm. I think I'll join you for this, Alice," Rosalie said.

"Great. Now Bella, I know you and Edward may be...frustrated," Alice began, giggling.

Oh god no.

Please. Please anything but this.

"But you have to think rationally. There are many different ways to prevent something-"

"Or someone..." Rosalie interjected, giggling madly.

I don't think I've ever had a more awkward car ride in my life.

When we got to the mall, I stepped out of the car with my eyes wide and scared.

"So, I hope that helps," Alice said, chuckling. "Okay, sister side done. Once you get back, you have to tell me everything!"

I twitched.

When the guys caught up to us at the entrance of the parking lot, Edward had a face that mirrored mine, only worse. So they had set this entire thing up.

"So what did they do to you?" I asked faintly. My voice was hoarse, and I cleared my throat.

Edward gulped loudly. "It was torture. The whole ride after I texted you... never again."

"Same," I said.

We entered the mall, and split up again.

After hours of endless agony-most of which involved dressing rooms and price tags that nearly made me faint-we finally met the others at the food court. My normal color had returned to my face, and so had Edward's. I would never

relive that conversation. Never.

I sat across from Edward at the end of the table as Emmett ordered about half the food court.

"So," I said conversationally. "Where're we going tonight?" It surprised me that I could talk this casually about something like a date with the person who used to be one of my best friends.

And he was now my boyfriend. Everything turned out great... Except Charlie. And that would be dealt with later.

Edward smirked. "Surprise," he said simply.

"Ugh. I hate surprises and you know it," I groaned.

Edward shook his head. "Only Alice can know, because from what I hear, she's giving you a makeover. I'll tell you this though: it's more than one place."

"Thanks Edward," I said sarcastically. "That helps so much."

"I know right?" Edward replied. I rolled my eyes.

Emmett came back with the food then, and before I knew it, we had to separate again. Four more hours in dressing rooms with two shopping-crazed psychos. Lovely.

My feet killed and I could barely walk by the time I settled into Emmett's Jeep. Alice was driving Rosalie's convertible with Jasper-Rosalie would only trust Alice with 'her baby'-because apparently, Rosalie wanted to 'get a feel for the

Jeep' or something. I think she wanted to try out a rough car for a change.

As I settled into the backseat, I saw Edward climb in next to me. I smiled up at him, looking at the glimmering golden specs in his bright emerald eyes. He smiled back, and leaned down to kiss me on the top of my head, and I was so

happy then in that content moment that I leaned back into him and smiled wider.

I didn't think about Charlie on the ride home.

I didn't think about what I would have to deal with when I went back to my house.

I wasn't even scared about what Alice was going to do to me when we got back.

All that mattered then was that Edward was my boyfriend. And I was his girlfriend. And we were actually going out tonight.

And for once, I was actually looking forward to my makeover.

**AN: Soooo..... how was it? I know this is a filler, but next chapter is the date!! WOOO!! I'm sooooo excited to write it... ahhh I can't wait. I'm on my winter break already (YAYY!!) so updates should come sooner.**

**I hope.**

**Alrighty then... Not much I can say for now, except that I do have a major cough. It sucks.**

**But I'm still gonna write. Cuz I luv it :D**

**As a reader of fanfiction, let me just say that I have been left on TWO major cliffies. And I don't know if that last chapter made you all hate me, but I am SO sorry for taking this long to update. I had about three days of writers block, and then my internet sucked for two days. And homework, of course. But it's all good now :)**

**Alrighty then... I think I'll leave it here. Again, I'm really sorry for taking this long to update, and those of you reviewing and reading-you're all amazing. Thanks for sticking with me :D U rock :D**

**Review plz!**

**-cullenite21**


	9. The Date Chapter Chap 9

We arrived back at the Cullen mansion and before I could take five steps Alice had already seized my arm and dragged me up to her room. Rosalie wasn't far behind.

"Alright Bella," Alice said, shutting the door. The click of the lock resounded throughout the room eerily. I wasn't as nervous as I normally was for my makeover, however.

"Let's do this."

Alice fluttered throughout her room, going inside her humongous closet more than once.

"Rose," Alice called. Rosalie, who had been sitting on Alice's fluffy canopy bed with me, whipped her head toward the sound, her blond hair flying.

"Grab the bucket from the bathroom," Alice called from the closet, her voice muffled.

"Gotcha," Rosalie said, sprinting into Alice's en suite bathroom.

Bucket?

Alice came out moments later, and told me to close my eyes. I obliged unwillingly.

I heard a zipper being undone behind me, and the rumpling of a plastic dry-clean bag being thrown on the floor. I felt a slight weight next to me, and then Alice's cool hands lifted me from the bed into a standing position.

I heard Rosalie coming back from the bathroom, and then the sound of lots of makeup hitting the vanity.

Alice led me to the vanity, I assumed, as my eyes were still closed. With guidance from Alice and Rosalie, I sat down in the swivel chair and let them do their work. I heard the sound of a plastic container opening, and then various

items spilled onto what I could only guess was the counter. I was becoming quite disoriented.

After about twenty minutes, and numerous giggles and orders and compliments, Rosalie and Alice had finished their work on the makeup and commanded me to open my eyes. I did so, and when I could finally register that the person looking back at me in the mirror was actually _me_, I just about fainted.

This wonderfully beautiful girl was natural looking, yet still made-up. She had her hair in long waves, parted in the back so that half of her hair was resting on each shoulder. Her lips were a bright, glossy red, and her brown eyes were brought out with smoky eye makeup.

"Oh my god," I breathed. "Did you guys seriously just do this to me?" I asked with reverence.

"Yup," Alice said.

"We're awesome, you should know that by now," Rosalie chided me playfully.

"Thank you. So, so much," I said.

"Huh. If that's her reaction, imagine Eddie's," Rosalie mused. I blushed.

Alice smirked. "Oh!" she suddenly said. "If this is what your reaction is to just the makeup, imagine your reaction to it with the _outfit_!"

My eyes widened. I'd forgotten about that. I gulped.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said exasperatedly. "Just trust me. Please?"

Oh no. Alice was using her puppy eyes. Ugh. I could never quite resist those.

"Fine," I muttered, following Alice to her bed.

"Awesome!" Alice said. "Okay....and voila!" She cried with a dramatic wave of her arms.

Once more, my eyes widened.

Lying on her bed was an expensive-looking strapless bubble dress. It was a electric blue color, and the neckline was at the start of my ribcage. When I flipped it over, I realized that there was virtually no back, which made me quite nervous. To divert my attention from the revealing dress, I looked beside it, still aware of Rosalie and Alice's scrutiny on my reaction. I saw a pair of brown footless tights, and then-

"Oh HELL no!" I cried.

Next to the tights were a pair of patent leather lime green peeptoe pumps. The heel was thick, wooden, and most importantly, at LEAST three inches. I would _die_ in those things!

"What?" Alice asked innocently-too innocently.

"You expect me to walk and _live_ while wearing those?" I hissed.

"Uh.. yeah," Alice said with a face and tone that screamed 'duh'.

"No way. Out of the question. You're insane Alice. I can't believe-"

"Bella," Rosalie said. Her voice was calm enough but I knew her well enough to hear the hint of threat. "Put the shoes on. Now." The threat was more evident and she was glaring at me.

I gulped. " 'Kay," I whispered. I shakily sat on the white suede seat at the end of Alice's bed and grabbed the death traps.

Slipping them on, I tried to stand. And failed. Luckily, the two caught me.

"Okay. Bella, this is why I asked for more time. Put on the outfit, and then we'll teach you how to walk," Alice said calmly.

I was about to protest, but Alice's face was daring me to find out the consequence, so I shut my mouth, grabbed the clothing, and walked into Alice's closet.

As I put on the dress, I realized it reached just above my knee. Great. At least I had the tights...which only went just below my knee. Fantastic.

I sighed. I did not understand fashion one bit.

I looked at myself in the mirror built into the closet's fog-glass doors.

Well, I didn't look _that_ bad. Of course, it was way too revealing, but I didn't see what I could do about that.

I walked out of the closet resignedly and sat down on the bed.

"Wonderful!" Alice said with glee. "Okay. So Bella. It's apparent that you can't walk in heels."

"You seriously _just_ noticed that?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Well... no. But we've always had hope!" Rosalie said dramatically. I rolled my eyes. There was no hope for me and high heels.

"So, we're going to teach you," Alice finished.

"Teach me. To walk in high heels. That's a laugh," I said.

"Aw c'mon Bella!" Rose said. "We're really trying to help you." Then, both Rosalie and Alice unleashed the full force of their puppy dog eyes on me. My shoulders slouched. I had lost the battle.

Alice and Rosalie noticed, and then high-fived.

"Okay. Rose, get the heels from your bag," Alice said. "I'll get mine."

They both scurried off in opposite directions from the bed, and then came back, each yielding a pair of stilettos that could easily stab someone.

Rosalie's were black, strappy and red on the back. Alice's were also strappy, white, and had black straps with red on the back as well.

"Okay, Bella," Rose said, putting on her high heels next to Alice. They did it with such speed and expertise that I couldn't follow the movements. They weren't even looking. "Put on your heels. Don't worry," Rose added after she saw

my scared look. "We won't let them hurt you." They giggled.

I sighed, and put the shoes on. I stood up and wobbled for a bit, before grabbing a supporting poster from the bed and steadying myself.

"Good!" Rose cried. "Now watch what we do."

Alice and Rosalie slowly walked back and forth across the carpet, exaggerating their movements.

"Try it," Rose said, while still pacing.

I slowly took one step forward. The heel wobbled in the carpet, but steadied after a moment. Surprised, I took another exaggerated step. The heel wobbled again, but for less time. A third time, a fourth, a fifth. Each wobble lessening.

Of course, the thirteenth step had to be the end of the good luck streak. I fell with a loud _thump_.

Ugh.

Rosalie and Alice rushed over to me and stood me up carefully.

"You okay, Bella?" Rose asked gently. I nodded.

"Well, you were doing great!" Alice cheered. "You wanna try again?"

"Since when do I have the option?" I asked confusedly.

"_Well_," Alice said, dragging out the word. "Me and Rose got to talking when you were practicing."

"And we decided that if you're tripping all the time..." Rose continued.

"That I can wear flats?" I suggested without much hope.

"Mmm... Not exactly," Alice said. "But if you're tripping all the time, and you're on a _date_..." she trailed off.

It took me a minute to understand. Then my mouth dropped open, and my eyes bugged out.

"Y-you're thinking of having Edward c-catching me all the time?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Uh...yeah," Rose said with a 'duh' face and tone.

"Why?" I nearly screamed.

"Can you say _romantic_ Bella?!" Alice said passionately. I raised a skeptical eyebrow. I was about to argue, then sighed. I should know by now it's completely pointless.

I didn't know what to say then, but obviously Alice and Rosalie knew that I was giving up as they both looked at their watches and back at me.

"Well," Rose said. "We have about seven minutes. What to do what to dooooo..." She mumbled. We all thought for a moment.

"Bella," Rose asked suddenly. I looked over at her. "Is this your first date. Like, ever?"

I blushed. This was so embarrassing because it was. I was _seventeen_ for crying out loud. Shouldn't I have gone on a date yet?

Alice's and Rosalie's eyes were as big as saucers. They had known me for a while, but somehow this never came up. Shocker, right?

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Alice shouted. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Thanks Alice," I muttered. "That makes me feel so much better. Yes I am serious."

"Holy.... Wow," Rose said, blinking.

"I can't get over this. You've never been on a date? Which means-Oh god. _Please_ tell me you've played spin-the-bottle or something. _Please_ tell me that your kiss yesterday was not your first," Alice begged.

I chewed my lip. "Um..." I mumbled. "Yeah...it was?" It came out like a question.

Alice and Rosalie's mouths fell open at the same time.

"There is no possible way that you, beautiful Bella, have never been kissed before yesterday by my idiot brother," Alice said.

"Look guys," I said, trying to stop them from embarrassing me further. "Can't you just accept it and-"

"NO!" They shouted together.

"But wait..." Rosalie said suddenly. "Do you like it?"

"Like what?" I asked, playing dumb.

Rose threw me a withering look. "Don't play dumb miss 4.0 GPA," Rosalie said exasperatedly. "Do you like kissing?"

I blushed again. "I guess..."

"Is he good?" Rose whipped at me.

"OKAY do NOT need to know this," Alice shouted. She plugged her ears, then said, "Continue."

"Is he good?" Rose asked me again.

"Are you expecting details?" I asked. Rose threw me a 'duh' look. "Fine then," I said. The truth was I had kind of been wanting to gush about this to her, so I figured letting loose once wouldn't do anything much.

"Oh my god Rose it was amazing," I started. Rosalie beamed, knowing she'd broken my barrier. "I mean, I don't have anything to compare it to but oh my _god_. That could not have been his first kiss. I mean, no one knows that much without kissing anyone before." Rose nodded eagerly, motioning for me to continue.

"It was," Alice said. She had obviously seen how enthusiastic I was and decided that she could bear the details.

"That is funny Alice. Really," I said sarcastically.

"I'm not kidding Bella. He must obviously get the good kissing genes from me," Alice said. I kept forgetting that Alice was older than Edward.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "Has he ever been on a date or something?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Nope," Alice said, popping the 'p'.

"Aww. So this is really their first experiences together," Rose said. "That is too cute."

"I know," Alice agreed. "Though I feel bad for you, Bella. How could you have never gotten asked out?"

"I got asked out once or twice, but by idiots," I said, shrugging.

"So how come you finally said yes to my idiot brother?" Alice said, completely confused.

"Ha ha Alice. He's not an idiot," I defended him.

Alice rolled her eyes. "What_ever_ you say Bella. What_ever_ you say."

Suddenly, both of their watches beeped.

"You guys put an alarm on your watches...for _my_ date?" I asked.

"Not just any date, Bella," Alice said sagely. "Your _first_ date."

I rolled my eyes. I knew that would come back to haunt me.

"Come on Bella. We'll walk down the stairs with you," Rose said.

I got up with them-only they didn't wobble in their heels, and followed them out Alice's room and down the stairs. As I looked at the both of them, I saw tears in their eyes.

"Why are you guys crying?" I muttered.

"Bella," Alice sniffed. "You're like our sister. Our seventeen-year old sister's _first date_ is tonight. We're bound to get a little nostalgic."

"You're crazy guys, I hope you know that," I said jokingly to them. "But I love you guys nonetheless."

"Aww," Rose said, trying not to let the tears fall, "we love you, too, Bella."

We reached the end of the stairs and I engulfed them in a huge hug. As Alice and Rose pulled away, I smiled. I truly had the best friends in the world.

"Well," Alice said, trying hard not to cry, "here's your purse," she said, handing me a brand new white clutch with two black metal studs in the center. When Rose saw my questioning look, she added, "I saw how beat up your wallet is. I bought it for you earlier today."

"Thanks Rose," I said, taking the items. I hugged each of them again, and then stood back. "God," I said, "we're acting like I'm off to college, not like I'll be back in a few hours."

"You won't understand until you see off your best friend on her first date," Alice said. Rose nodded sagely, agreeing.

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled suddenly. I jumped. "GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! Can't he ever be on time for _anything_?" Alice muttered.

"I'M TRYING!" Edward yelled back from his room. "BUT YOUR BOYFRIEND AND EMMETT AREN'T LETTING ME!" Suddenly, Edward's door burst open, and I heard "Get _off _Emmett!"

"Are you sure you look _manly_-" Jasper yelled, laughing, but he was cut off by Edward's door slamming. You could still here Jasper and Emmett laughing madly.

"Sorry," Edward said, stepping out from under the shadow, "I was about to go when they started going on and on about..." but he never finished.

Instead, he looked at me like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time (**AN: recognize that from somewhere...? look out for more movie/book stuff...**).

It wasn't like I was any better. He was absolutely stunning. I was vaguely aware of Rose and Alice bidding us goodbye, but I couldn't find the words to say it back.

Edward was amazingly beautiful in a black button-down shirt and white suit pants (**AN: ok i know that sounds rly weird but it looks seriously awesome in my head**). I assumed he had tried to tame his messy bronze hair, but it had had the opposite affect-also making it entirely gorgeous.

Suddenly, it occurred to me that I would be closer up to Edward's head now, because instead of a measly 5'4" I was now 5'7". Five inches off from Edward's six-foot stature but still. It's better than eight inches.

"Wow. Bella, I really don't know what to say," Edward said. "You look beautiful. And that's an understatement." I blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks," I said. "So do you."

His crooked smile grazed his face, and suddenly his eyes lit up with excitement. "You ready to find out the surprise?"

I smiled. "Yup."

"Let's go then," Edward said. He led me out the door and into the warm spring air. We went inside his Volvo, which had been parked outside. I, miraculously, did not trip on the way there. That was definitely a record for me.

Edward opened my door for me, smiling. I smiled back, climbing in. He shut the door and walked quickly over to the driver's seat. Opening the door, he sat down and turned the car on, the purr of the engine comforting with an odd threatening undertone. I felt safe, though. Not only was Edward here, but I would not be surprised if this car stood up to a tank. Edward backed skillfully out of the driveway and onto the little road that led onto one of the main streets in town.

Soon, I heard Debussy playing softly in the background and I looked away from the windows and at Edward. I smiled and I knew he could see me from the corner of his eyes because he grinned.

"So Bella," he started. "This isn't awkward at all is it?"

"Not at all," I agreed. "I'm glad."

"So am I," he looked over at me at a stoplight and grinned.

"I just feel bad that you had to go through all that teasing for so long."

"Eh," Edward said dismissively. "It was worth it," he said as he looked over intensely at me, grinning his gorgeous crooked smile.

I beamed back. All the nights of crying, all the wishing, every broken hope that maybe 'today will be the day he'll ask me out'. Everything. It was all worth it for this.

Edward sped the car through town. I didn't even bother telling him to slow down-that would be like telling the cookie monster to stop eating cookies (**AN: Inside joke :] **).

"So you won't tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"Well, why would I tell you when we're about to get there?" Edward answered, chuckling. I rolled my eyes but looked out the window at my surroundings. It was vaguely familiar....

"You know, normally people would be asking their date questions right now," Edward said. "But I'd find that would be quite redundant when I already know everything about my girlfriend." He beamed as he said the word, like he would explode with happiness.

Good. I wasn't the only one, then.

"We aren't being very traditional, are we?" I agreed. "But, seeing as I already know everything about my boyfriend, I'd say we're set on that level. Of course, it would be funny if we actually tried being traditional."

"I think we'd both get a laugh out of that," Edward said, chuckling.

"Well then, Edward, I think I'll try it," I mused. Edward raised his eyebrows.

"So, um... Edward. You like Debussy?" I asked, trying not to laugh at the obvious question. One of the first things I'd learned about him in my freshman year was that Debussy was one of his favorite artists.

"Uh...yeah. Do you find that weird?" He asked. We were repeating our original conversation about Debussy.

"No no, it's great to find someone who won't think I'm a dork for listening to this. Like your sister, for instance."

"Yeah, she's not very historically inclined."

"Unless it's the history of fashion of course."

"Of course. So, um, what's your favorite color?" Edward asked, continuing the first long discussion we'd had with each other.

"Green," I blurted out. I blushed. That was not what I'd said the first day, and Edward noticed.

"Green? Where'd that come from?" Edward asked, breaking out of our little deja vu.

"Well," I said, trying to save myself from even more embarrassment. "I told you that my favorite color changes from day to day..." I trailed off.

"Mhmm. And how long has green been your favorite color?" Edward asked, trying very hard not to let the smile that was making his lips twitch spread across his face.

"Like your ego needs any more fuel," I said, giving up on the pretense.

"Why Bella," he said with mock surprise. "I'm appalled that you would even _consider_ that this was about me," he chuckled. "Please tell me?" Edward asked, more sincerely now.

I chewed my lip. "Um...a year and a half," I mumbled into the air.

"What was that?" Edward asked, leaning toward me, though I knew he had heard me as his eyes displayed shock, wonder, and happiness.

"A year and a half," I sighed. We had reached another stoplight and he looked at me, the full force of his beautiful, bright emerald green eyes being upon me.

"What a coincidence," he whispered, his sweet breath fanning across my face, all light banter gone. "My favorite color has been brown for a year and a half," he breathed, his forehead touching mine. I forgot that we were at a stoplight

and focused on breathing. He placed a soft, lingering kiss on my lips, and I kissed him back softly. The light of the town illuminated the cabin of the car, making it dim but visible. As if he knew exactly when the light would change,

Edward pulled away softly and smiled at me briefly before chastely kissing my forehead and looking ahead toward the road.

"See, that would not happen on a normal first date," Edward said playfully.

"Are you saying that normal people don't kiss on first dates?" I said with mock surprise.

"Of course not. More that normal people don't kiss in the middle of the road at a stoplight."

"Well, I guess we'll have to settle with being abnormal," I said with mock disappointment.

"I guess so," Edward said, while pulling into a relatively empty parking lot and gunning the engine. "At least we won't conform." Edward said while getting out of the car. I nodded, and was about to open my door, but before I could

reach for the handle, Edward had opened it for me. I smiled and thanked him. Chivalry was not dead in the Cullen or Hale families.

"So are you going to tell me where we are or not?" I asked him as we walked, arm-in-arm, along the sidewalk.

"Well, we're in Forks, Washington, in a country called the United Sta-"

"Very funny Edward."

He laughed. "No, I'm not going to tell you."

I sighed. "When will I find out?"

"Well, we're about two blocks away and then you'll know."

"Fine," I sighed. I was walking as fast as I could with death traps on my feet, but it wasn't exactly easy. I stumbled a few times, but minutely-for the most part it was unnoticeable.

"And here we are," Edward said, gesturing to a grand field. (**AN: You have no idea how tempted I was to end it there...**).

I took a moment to take it all in. The field was huge, and there was a sign about ten feet away that said _Forks Conservatory: Tribute to Debussy. Saturday at 8:00pm. Free to the public_.

I smiled widely. Edward had taken me to a _Debussy_ concert!

"I knew you would make a fuss if I spent too much money, which, by the way, I still don't understand why, and I was driving around one day and I saw this. Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"I love it. Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Your welcome. It's almost eight and with Alice's idea to put you in those," he said, staring at the shoes, or rather my legs, longer that was strictly necessary, "we definitely need to head up."

"Sure," I said, eager for the concert.

We started walking across the field, and after a few yards, I could see a large, well-illuminated gazebo at the end, with trees bordering the field. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence and walking across the field, we reached a tree and sat down in the middle of two roots. I was going to sit next to Edward but he wouldn't have that. Instead, he sat down and placed me in front of him, opening his legs so that I could lean against his firm chest. I blushed but

got comfortable nonetheless.

I looked around for a few minutes, noticing other couples-most older than Edward and I, but I didn't let that bother me-and groups of friends crowding the field.

After another few minutes, the orchestra came out by each section; string, wood, wind, and percussion. Everyone clapped, and then the conductor came out. More applause, and then the conductor spoke, announcing that the first

song would be (**AN: insert Debussy song here. ughh i'm blanking. i'll update with a name soon**).

After a wonderful hour and a half, the conductor spoke once more, announcing Clair de Lune. Edward and I smiled hugely.

After the first few notes, Edward suddenly stood. I looked up at him questioningly, feeling very small below his six-foot frame.

"Dance with me, Bella," he said, reaching down for my hand. I took it and stood.

"Edward you know I can't dance," I said, blushing.

"It's our song. Please?" He asked softly, his eyes boring into mine. I had no chance of winning this. I nodded and he smiled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed my hands timidly on his shoulders. He smiled reassuringly down at me, then lifted me effortlessly onto his feet.

"Edward my heels are gonna stab your toes," I said.

"No they won't. Alice's heels stab my toes, but you're wearing thick heels." I shrugged.

We danced in flawless circles, Edward twirling me around fluently-had he taken dance lessons as a kid? Once or twice he even lifted me and spun me from side to side, easily keeping in time with the tempo.

When the song was over, people cheered madly. I looked around to see some people had been staring at us and were clapping at _us_. I blushed. Wow. That was nice of them.

The conductor and the orchestra filed out and soon people were walking off the field. We started walking off the field too, but before we could take five steps though, an elderly woman walked up to us.

"You were the two who were dancing, right?" she asked in a weary tone.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"You were marvelous! I remember doing the same thing back in my day. You let me relive wonderful memories. I'd like to thank you for that. Don't let him go, honey," she said, speaking to me. I nodded. It wasn't like I was planning to. "And you! Don't let _her _go either, pretty boy!" Edward's cheeks tinted pink at this statement and I had to muffle a laugh. "You two marvel in the mystery of young love for as long as possible," she told us. We told her we would, and she nodded sagely. We bid her goodnight, and once again started for the Volvo. Again we walked in companionable silence. Edward's arm was around my shoulder, and a few times he stooped down and kissed me on the top of my head.

We walked down the two blocks and soon I saw the Volvo glinting underneath the streetlamp. Edward opened my door for me again and I climbed in. He shut the door, walking over to his side, and soon I heard the familiar purr of the engine. Before I knew it, we were flying down the main roads again.

"How'd you like it?" Edward asked as he was driving.

"It was wonderful. I can't believe I let you talk me into dancing like that, though I must admit you are a wonderful dancer."

"You can tell that to Esme. She forced me to take dance lessons in middle school. I guess it payed off. Finally," Edward laughed.

"So what do you think a normal first date couple would be doing right now?" Edward asked me.

"Hmmm... I think that they would be off to dinner. Or the movie."

"Well, I guess we'll be partially normal tonight," Edward said.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Dinner. Did you think I would starve you?" Edward asked, chortling.

"No," I said. Edward tuned the radio to a jazz station (**AN: jazz...think people think**) and let the live band smoothly fill the silence.

"Well, let's assume we're on our second date," Edward said suddenly. "What would a normal second date couple be doing now?"

"Hmm... second date couples would still be subjected to a little awkwardness I suppose, but they'd still be learning about one another, I guess."

"Hmm...well, uh Bella. What's your favorite subject?" Edward asked. Oh I remembered this conversation.

"I'd have to say English. Yours?"

"Hmm...no preference. I excel in all of them," Edward said arrogantly.

"Oh really, Mr. Ego? Well then, how about you tell me a few things about yourself-"

"Easy. I am a human named-"

"Nope. You didn't let me finish. Tell me a few things about yourself... in latin."

"Sum humanus qui nominat Edward. Sum septemdecim annos et sum-"(**AN: woo only had to look up one word :) ok sorry back to story.**)

"Fine....Tell me a bit about yourself in spanish. Some actual details," I said exasperatedly. I had strayed a little from the original conversation. In the original conversation I had asked him to do the quadratic equation on a piece of

spare paper I had found. Which, of course, he did. I double checked it with my Trig textbook.

"Tengo una hermana mayor que se llama Alice. Alice es la chica mas feliz en todo el mundo. Ella tiene un novio que se llama Jasper. Jasper es mas reservado pero con Alice como su novia el es uno chico nuevo. El es mas gracioso, menos timido. Jasper es el amigo mas bueno de mi hermano mayor, que se llama Emmett. Emmett no es ni inteligente, ni ordenado, ni nada importante de la vida. No se sabe nada del mundo y solo sabe de su novia, mi amiga Rosalie. Rosalie es la hermana de Jasper, y es muy graciosa, pero a veces es un poco egoista. Bueno, esos son mi familia y tambien mis amigos. Yo...segun Emmett no soy gracioso, y segun Jasper tambien, pero segun Jasper soy un amigo bueno. Segun Alice, soy mas o menos un buen hermano, pero no tengo 'ningun idea de la ropa fashionable'," he laughed here. "Segun Rosalie, soy un amigo bueno. Y, el detalle mas importante, tengo la novia mas buena del mundo," Edward said, all in what I could only assume was perfectly fluent spanish, as he flashed me a flawless crooked smile. I couldn't stop him even if his ego was about to explode. His accent was amazing and melodic-just like his real voice; if I hadn't known him I would have sworn he was from South America.

"I bet the imaginary second date couple we have invented wouldn't have just said all that," Edward said, back to his normal velvet and honey voice.

I just gaped openly at him. "Did you seriously just do that?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah, I seriously just did," Edward said, laughing. "Are you gonna double check it with your spanish textbook when you get home?"

"Definitely. You should go to South America. Seriously, if I hadn't known you I would have bet anything I didn't own on the fact that you were from some Spanish-speaking country."

"Thank you," Edward said, impeccably polite as always.

I heaved a sigh. Of course Edward could do everything perfectly.

We drove for a few more minutes in an easy silence until we reached his house.

"Weren't we going out for dinner?" I asked, confused.

"Whoever said something about going _out_?" Edward said, raising a brow as he opened my door. "Has Alice ever shown you the attic balcony?"

"Once, I think."

"Well then, now you'll be able to say you've seen it twice."

I checked my watch. Ten. I shrugged. "Why not?" I said.

We walked to the door, and I sighed in relief when I saw no one was downstairs, or at least in our line of sight. We walked up the stairs-well, I started to, when I noticed Edward had gone to the kitchen. My eyebrows furrowed, but then he came back with two plates, one in each hand. He nodded his head up and we walked up the stairs. He took me to his room, where the ladder was placed in the ceiling. As he set the plates down and reached up for the ladder, I looked around at the familiar room. I had been in here numerous times to study with Edward, and I always liked the view from his room. Soon, I heard a soft creaking of a ladder being pulled down and Edward motioned for me to go

up. I kicked off my heels-what Alice didn't know wouldn't hurt her and no way was I going to try to climb a _ladder_ in those things-and went up. I heard Edward follow behind me.

I got up to the spacious hidden room quickly, and stayed in the dark until I felt Edward next to me. He walked with my hand on his shoulder so that I wouldn't get lost, until a pair of fog-glass French doors, which opened without a sound.

I saw a lovely table set up for two people on the attic's balcony, the wrought iron of the table and chairs glinting in the moonlight, which was shining directly overhead. Edward set the two plates down and pulled out a chair for me, motioning for me to sit down. I did and he pushed in the chair-I swear he was born in a different century-before going to sit in his own.

"Dig in," Edward's soft voice flowed through the air.

I lifted the cover off the plate to find some of the most delicious looking ravioli I'd ever seen, garnished with beautifully colored vegetables.

"Please don't tell me you cooked this," I pleaded.

"Guilty," Edward said unabashedly.

I groaned. "Great. The one thing I'm even _remotely _good at and you're better at it," I sighed. "How is it that you're good at everything?"

"You're only seeing what you want to see, Bella," he said with a grin. "I'm bad at plenty of things."

"Name three," I challenged.

"I can't play...the oboe....I can't play water polo...and I can't blush like you," he finished with a grand note in his voice. "Then again, no one can," he laughed.

I threw him a withering look. "Those were the three randomest things I've ever heard."

"But they're all true."

I sighed. He was trying to be sweet, telling me things that he couldn't do. I'd accept that.

"So, have you ever had a first date like this?" Edward asked, gesturing largely at his backyard.

"Uh...I wouldn't really be able to answer that truthfully, to be honest," I said quietly.

Edward cocked his head to the side. "Why?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Because I wouldn't be able to compare it to anything," I mumbled, looking down and hiding my red face with my thick hair.

I felt two fingers tilt my chin up. I looked into Edward's dazzling green eyes and was awed by the intense emotion making it into a melted mass of bright emerald, with a little gold somehow...

"Really?" Edward asked softly, his eyes smoldering with sympathy.

I nodded. "It's not really made a difference to me."

"And you probably already told this to Alice..." he prompted. When I nodded he continued. "Did she tell you how it's been the same for me?" 

"Yeah, but I didn't believe her to be honest. You've _never _been asked out?" I asked disbelievingly. No way could a gorgeous person like Edward never be asked out.

Edward shrugged. "Once or twice," he said indifferently. "But I've always been asked by airheads. It sucks."

I nodded. I felt for him. Being hassled everyday by a bunch of dumb girls throwing themselves...at...Edward-

Suddenly my hands curled up involuntarily into tight fists underneath the table. I was taken aback by all the rage that flew through me in that instant; how much I just wanted to track down those girls and tie them down to chairs, and watch me kiss Edward, make their eyes burn with tears of sadness.

Was this jealousy?

Whoa.

Intense.

"And you?" Edward asked. My fit of jealousy had barely lasted two seconds. "It's impossible that you've never been asked out."

I blushed lightly at that comment. "Once or twice," I quoted him. "But I've never really liked it when suddenly a golden retriever is asking me out every waking minute he could."

Edward laughed and shook his head. Taking a few bites from his plate, I remembered I had yet to try mine. I speared a ravioli, topped it off with every vegetable I could and popped it in my mouth.

Oh God this was good. _Mushroom_ ravioli?! Not even I could do that. Oh my god and the _vegetables_....

I sighed. "Since when can you _cook_?" I asked.

He looked up thoughtfully. "About five years," he said indifferently. My mouth-thankfully empty-fell open.

"Five. Years," I asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Five. Years. Esme made me. Apparently everything she made me do is paying off. She always told me it would eventually..." he trailed off.

"I am so thanking her for forcing you to do all these things," I said gratefully as I speared another ravioli and vegetable forkful and put it in my mouth. The taste exploded like a colorful spontaneous combustion (**AN: hint hint**) of flavors in my mouth.

Edward shook his head and continued to eat.

After a few more mouthfuls I had cleared my plate and Edward had as well.

"That was so good," I said, the taste still in my mouth. I sighed ruefully inside as I realized I'd have to wash out the taste with toothpaste later.

"Thank you," Edward said. "I've been waiting to use that recipe for a while now."

"So I was the lucky guinea pig. I wouldn't mind if you kept using me as a lab rat for your cooking more often," I said jokingly. (**AN: Alright this one was from an outtake I'll give you that much info**)

"How about next week? Wanna go out again?" He asked casually.

"Sure!" I blurted out without thinking. I blushed when I realized what I'd just said.

Edward smiled crookedly, then cleared the table-when was this man _born_ for heaven's sake?!-and led me down into the house again.

"Well," he said as he led me back up the stairs after putting the _clean_ plates away. "I think I'd better say goodnight."

Internally, I didn't want to say goodnight, but I _was _a little tired. Edward and I were standing in the living room. I looked around and saw no one. I wondered idly where they all were...

"Goodnight," he whispered, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead, nose, and finally, my lips. I sighed inaudibly when he pulled away.

"Goodnight," I whispered back. He smiled crookedly and hugged me, and when he pulled away, he went up the stairs, waving back at me at the top of the landing. I waved back and turned for the tunnel.

When I reached the guest room, I was surprised to see the lights on, I was sure I'd turned them off. When I opened the door, my eyes widened.

Alice and Rosalie were sitting eagerly on the bed, eyes wide.

"TELL US EVERYTHING!" They shouted together.

Uh-oh.

**AN: cliffieeeee! ugh it's almost 1 am and i'm beat. that was like, a 5 hour writing marathon. i wanted this chapter to be perfect, and hopefully i lived up to everyone's expectations. **

**ummm.... not much to say here except goodnight :)**

**oh and thank you SO SO SO much to all my readers/reviewers. i love seeing new reviews/alerts in my inbox :)**

**umm... i am gonna ask that you plz plz plz review this chapter-i wanna know if i fulfilled the first date perfection :)**

**thanks!**

**-cullenite21**

**ps. if you want translations for either latin or spanish, pm me or ask me in a review.**

**pps. tell me how many twilight innuendos you caught! (yes the innuendo thing counts..)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: (Longer AN below) Contains **_**Quantum of Soalce**_** spoilers. **

**We're onto double digits for the chapters in this story! yay!**

I stood in shock. I should've expected this, though. Of course they'd want to know about how it went. They were acting as if it were _their _first date when I left...

"Um, well... uh..." I stammered.

"Yes?" Alice asked impatiently, glaring. My eyes widened.

"What she's trying to say," Rosalie said, "is that maybe you should start from the beginning...?"

"O-Okay," I stuttered, walking over to join them on the bed. As soon as I sat down, Alice and Rosalie bombarded me with questions.

"What did you guys do?"

"Where did you go?" 

"Was it romantic, stereotypical, or hot and heavy?"

"What did you talk about?"

"What's his favorite flavor of pie?!"

"Wait...what?" Alice and I asked Rose at the same time.

"Sorry. That kind of slipped out. One of the randomest things Emmett told me on our first date was what his favorite flavor of pie was."

Alice and I both gave Rosalie a look, and then Alice continued her interrogation, the questions flying out of her mouth a mile a minute.

"ALICE!" I yelled. She stopped and looked at me curiously. "Stop! I can barely understand a word you're saying, how do you expect me to respond?!"

Alice looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm just really excited to hear all the juicy details." Rosalie nodded in agreement. I sighed in resignation. They'd obviously want every detail, not just the altered version I was hoping on giving them.

So I proceeded to tell them all about our date. The car rides, the concert, the dinner, the imaginary couple we invented; everything. By the time I was done, I had answered all of their questions. And it was now one in the morning.

"Guys, I'm beat. Was that a good enough explanation?" I asked tiredly.

Rose and Alice shrugged. "Sure," they said nonchalantly as they stood up from the bed, heading for the door.

"But be warned, on your date next week, you can expect us here. Same time, same place. And yes, Bella, that means you're staying over. Rose, you too," Alice said.

Well, my plans for next weekend were made. At least I could dodge Mike at school now.

Rose and Alice left my room, leaving me to collapse on my bed exhaustedly. I kicked off my shoes, hearing the muted thud they made on the carpet, and sighed. I really didn't want to get up, but I knew Alice would kill me if I slept in this dress. I didn't even read the label, but the dress... I don't know. It exuded designer origin.

I got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, changing as quickly as I could. The warm cotton from my pajamas greeted me and I reveled in the feeling. Nothing like worn in pajamas after a night of designer elegance...

Quickly washing my face and brushing my teeth, I padded out of the bathroom and across the floor to my bed. Pulling back the thick covers, I slid into bed, and into a wonderful night's sleep, filled with dreams of Edward.

The next morning I woke to an aggressive pixie.

"Wakey wakey Bella," Alice said in my ear, playfully threatening me as she jerked back the covers, exposing me to the cruel, cold world.

"...mmph....noooo," I groaned, searching blindly for the covers as I refused to open my eyes just yet. My searching hands found the blankets and I seized them, bringing them up to my neck and snuggling in deeper into the bed.

Thankfully, Alice didn't pull them off of me again, instead she oddly left the room.

Too tired to wonder why she did, I fell asleep again instantly.

....Only to be awaken again by the door creaking very, very conspicuously.

"Alice. No. She's tired, I'm tired, the whole sane world is still asleep," Edward said, his melodic voice thick and cracking with sleep.

Wait.

Edward?

I didn't make a move, though somehow Alice knew that my eyes had snapped open, even though I was facing away from the door. I tried to keep my breathing even, filling my mind with images and thoughts of Edward to calm myself. It worked.

"Alright Edward. Fine. I'm just going to go make myself some Lucky Charms....have fun waking Bella up!" Alice called suddenly as she shut the door.

Hmm...Edward waking me up. I could have fun with this...

Edward sighed, but oddly did not leave the room. Instead, though I barely heard him approach my bed, he pulled back the covers, though less roughly than Alice had, and got into the bed. He pulled me toward him and I felt the hard muscles of his sculpted, bare chest against the skin that was not covered by my threadbare tank top. The heat made me blush, and I was grateful for my long, thick hair that prevented Edward from seeing it.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and his head nestled in the crook of my neck. I tried so very hard not to blush, but it still showed. I internally cursed myself, surely Edward would know I was awake now!

But no.

Instead, Edward had already half fallen asleep, his breathing slowing a bit. I grinned; I would get more sleep. Snuggling further into Edward, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around one of Edward's, and let sleep overtake me.

I awoke in a warm embrace, the covers pushed down to my shoulder. The golden canopy above me sparkled in the morning rays. Ahh. The sun decided to show itself today, warming my face. I tried to move delicately to see if Edward was awake, but he beat me to it.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward said as he kissed the tip of my nose. I smiled and blushed at his comment.

"Morning," I replied, kissing just underneath Edward's chin, the highest place I could reach without too much effort.

He smiled and bent down to kiss me softly on the lips.

The door burst open with a loud slam.

"AHA! Is _that_ how you wake up Bella?! Ewww. I can't do that, sorry," Alice said. "God, Edward, I send you in here almost two hours ago and you go to bed? That's a job well done," Alice said sarcastically.

"Alice, you sent me in here at frickin' seven in the morning. On a Sunday."

"Your point being...?"

Edward and I sighed. Nothing stopped Alice.

"Anyways Bella, get up. We're going sho-"

"Don't you dare say shopping or I will... I'll.... I'll take away your Lucky Charms!"

Alice gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I would. We went shopping yesterday. Can't we just relax today?" I almost begged.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me, but unwillingly grumbled, "Fine. Today only though. How about going to the movies? Jasper and I are going out for lunch later, but we can go see a ten o' clock showing. GET UP SO WE CAN GO!" Alice yelled.

Edward and I jumped, causing us to land on top of each other as we toppled out of bed.

"Good. Okay so go... grab an apple or something and get ready. I'll wake up everyone else and meet you at the door in twenty minutes. UP AND AT 'EM! C'MON!" Alice bellowed as she walked out the door. Edward and I stayed as we were for a moment as we listened to Alice wake up everyone in the same way, the sound reverberating throughout the house.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Emmett roared. We heard a loud crash and Alice cackled manically. Note to self: read ingredients in Lucky Charms.

"Right. Well, um, I guess I should go change," Edward said. Suddenly, I remembered I was still lying on top of him. I blushed and got up.

"Right. I guess I'll see you in a few then," I said.

"Yup," Edward said as he walked out to change. Sighing, I walked over to my bag and pulled out a simple white cotton tee-shirt, a yellow hooded sweatshirt--if I had learned anything in Forks it was to never let the sun fool you about the weather--and gray sweatpants with the word **Nationals** in black on one of the legs. Charlie had given them to me for my seventeenth birthday, explaining that it was Washington's baseball team. Knowing Alice would complain about my outfit, I argued to myself that we were just going to the movies.

Of course, I knew that Alice would take that as a personal offense. You couldn't say you were going 'just' anywhere. Everywhere deserved fashion.

Grabbing the Adidas shoes Alice had given me a few days before, I walked out the door, making sure to grab my wallet and phone, and went to the kitchen to, like Alice had suggested, grab an apple.

I met a very unhappy Emmett and Rosalie, who obviously had just been woken up by the Alice alarm. I decided to see how grouchy they really were.

"Good morning!" I sang brightly, trying to annoy them both.

"Shut up," they both whipped at me with irritated voices.

"It's such a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the apples are crisp!" I said as I sunk my teeth into a fresh Granny Smith apple.

"I said shut up Bella! That was so... _Wuthering Heights_," Rose grumbled as she remembered the name of my favorite book.

"Which was what I was aiming for. You two are so funny when you wake up early."

"Is Alice rubbing off on you? Please tell me you don't _enjoy_ being up this early on a Sunday?" Rose asked through her sleep. I saw Emmett at the corner of my eye, his head was drooping dangerously close to the stainless steel countertop.

"No, don't worry. I just did this to annoy you both," I said as I munched on my apple. We stood in silence for a few minutes until suddenly a loud bang was heard and Emmett's head was resting on the countertop.

I sighed and threw my apple core at his curly hair. It hit him and he grunted, but he didn't get up. Rose stabbed him with her heels.

Nothing, though he did wince slightly. Rose sighed.

"I really don't want to do this Emmett, but...ALICE!" Emmett's eyes snapped open in fear and he jumped up.

"NEVER MIND!" Emmett boomed.

"So Bella, are the apples really that crisp?" Emmett asked as he studied a red apple.

Later on, we all piled into Emmett's Jeep and went to the movie theater.

"Bella... What. Are. You. Wearing?!" Alice asked, horrified.

"Movie watching clothes. Something comfortable. There's absolutely no need to wear ridiculously expensive designer to watch... wait. What are we gonna watch?"

"THE UNBORN!" Emmett yelled enthusiastically from the driver's seat.

Jasper and Rose immediately agreed. Alice seemed unsure at first, but then shrugged. "Why not?"

"Hey guys?" I asked, freaking out about watching the movie. "I hate scary movies."

Everyone besides Edward groaned. "Bella," Emmett whined. "_Pleeeeeeeeeease_?"

"C'mon Bella!" Alice pleaded. "There's a super hot guy in it! Not as much as you Jasper, but you know," Alice added quickly, looking at her boyfriend. Jasper's cheeks tinged pink, and he was looking down, smiling.

"No," I said firmly. "We watched Jigsaw on Friday. No."

"Ugh. Fine," Emmett acquiesced. "What do you want to watch. Some chick flick?" He said sarcastically.

"YEAH!" Alice and Rosalie yelled at the same time.

"Though we don't enjoy the term 'chick flick,' Emmett," Alice said. Emmett shrugged.

"No chick flicks... Action? Can you deal with action Bella?" Emmett asked, looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah...I guess," I said reluctantly. I could deal with action only because the blood was hidden, and three quarters of the movie was computer generated...

"QUANTUM OF SOLACE!" Jasper and Emmett said together. (**AN: Really good movie actually... though I liked Casino Royale more...**). I could see Edward also wanted to see this movie; his eyes showed me what he wouldn't want to say to make me unhappy.

"Alright," I said, giving in, "you guys win." Emmett and Jasper hi-fived at a stoplight.

"You see Rose? Bella doesn't mind," Emmett said, turning to look at Rosalie in the passenger seat.

"I don't either! I _want_ to see this movie! I've been waiting for weeks!" Rose said, looking incredulously at Emmett. "Did you not hear me asking you to go?"

Emmett didn't respond.

"Emmett..." Rose trailed off threateningly.

"Sorry, babe, gotta keep my eyes on the road," Emmett said nervously. We all rolled our eyes at Emmett's excuse, knowing full well that half the time Emmett didn't pay attention to the other cars.

Ten minutes later and we were at the only movie theater for fifty miles around. Thankfully, out of the five movies they were showing, Quantum of Solace was one of them. Emmett and Jasper whooped, and even insisted getting a photo on their phones with the poster. Well, the Bond girl to be exact. To get back at them, of course the girls posed with Daniel Craig. As soon as they had the photos, the guys practically picked the girls up and ran with them into the theater, as if Daniel Craig was about to jump out of the poster and take them for himself.

Edward and I soon followed, as we didn't want a photo with a movie poster. (**AN: Gotta admit that I did take a pic w/ me and the Twilight poster. But I saw other peeps do it after so i was like, heeeeyyy i'm not crazy after all! lol**) About half the theater was filled, which was about fifty people. All the couples (I was still adjusting to referring to Edward and me as a 'couple'. I loved it) sat in different rows; Alice and Jasper in the middle, Rose and Emmett in the back, and Edward and I were in between the two couples.

The previews went on for about twenty minutes, in which time the theater filled up to about seventy-five people. Edward and I had already dove into the large bucket of popcorn and had played three rounds of 'Two Truths and a Lie'. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and you could hear everyone settling down, turning off their phones.

"_Please take time to notice the emergency exits at the beginning and end of the theater. Thank you for choosing Forks Entertainment_," the pre-recorded message was old, black-and-white on the screen, actually, and scratchy. It rang through the theater and you could feel the excitement buzz in the air. This movie only played once every other day, so those who made it today obviously had bragging rights toward their friends.

The Bond theme song rang through the theater and I settled into my seat, for once actually not afraid to see a movie Emmett picked. Edward was clearly excited for the movie; his green eyes were alight, visible even in the dim light emanating from the screen and he had a small smile on his face. I grinned to myself; if Edward was happy, I was happy.

That brought me up short. I mean, I had always felt that way, even when we were just friends, but now that we were actually together, it felt different... Better, almost.

I shook it off. It was probably just me being happy for being with Edward.

The movie progressed and forty minutes in, two car chases, one jet-ski chase and a few minor murders had been committed. (**AN: if i remember correctly...**)

Standard Bond, I suppose.

The popcorn was halfway done, and my Coke was nearly empty. Bond had just hooked up with a redheaded girl, and that was completely awkward when I was sitting next to Edward. I mean, if I'd seen this with Rose and Alice that would've been okay I guess. But now, with Edward, my boyfriend_, _sitting next to me.... watching the love scene... oh God. My face was redder than a tomato, though thankfully no one could see it.

Suddenly, my right shoulder was being shocked, like a lightning bolt was striking it repeatedly. I looked down inconspicuously and saw Edward's pale hand, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I swallowed loudly and looked up at the screen again. Bond was asking for information from the girl in bed with him. Hopefully they'd cut to a new scene soon.

My hope was not wasted. In a matter of seconds, the two were at a party. Thank god. With Edward's arm around my shoulders, the sparks were never ending, and I found it hard to concentrate on the movie. Not like I was before, but now it was impossible.

...Especially when his other hand started to play with my hair on my left side. Edward's left hand twirled strands between his fingers, his right hand moving a little from my shoulder to massage my tense neck a little. Oh god.

I looked around. Our row had a few people here and there, but everyone had really crowded past us into the front. The whole back half was virtually empty, seven or eight people scattered in the row randomly.

I looked back at Edward, shifting my head ever so slightly.

His eyes were locked on the screen, like his delicate movements were completely effortless, instinctual almost. I looked at him incredulously, hoping he'd see me from the corner of his eye. At first it seemed like it was useless, but when I turned I could have sworn I saw the edges of his mouth twitching. I rolled my eyes, and then an idea came to mind.

Well, Edward was teasing me, why couldn't I do the same to him?

His hand was still on my neck, so I leaned into it, increasing the pressure of his precise hands. Hmmm. It actually felt quite nice; I hadn't noticed how tense I was. I sighed contentedly, pouting ever so slightly.

I saw Edward's eyes widen a bit as he swallowed; I watched the way it made his Adam's apple bob slightly. Abruptly, I saw his mouth set in a particular way and suddenly the hand that had been twirling my hair pushed it back, exposing my neck. I saw his head dip ever so slightly as he kissed the area between my neck and shoulder, nearing my back.

Obviously, my plan had backfired.

My eyes widened as he started to circuit up my neck and down again, softly and caressingly. He repeated it two more times, and then innocently lifted his head, as if nothing had just happened.

Quite the opposite, actually, as my breathing had gone from normal to fast, broken and heavy breaths. My eyes were wide, and yet I saw nothing. My neck was burning, and from more than just the blush that now resided there. Knowing so only made it worse. I swallowed loudly and, looking over, I saw Edward almost normal.

Almost. For his eyes were ablaze with...desire? Conflict? His breathing had gone from quiet, normal and even breaths to slightly louder, slightly heaved breaths. I watched his chest rise and fall in the darkness of the theater, quicker than was in the norm.

Well, at least I raised _some_ sort of reaction in him.

The movie was quite dull after I collected myself as much was possible. Nothing but Edward seemed to captivate my interest after what he had done. So, I contented myself with watching him. Of course, he was studiously looking at the screen; I could see his eyes, from what little was illuminated from the screen, had grown darker.

Wow. This kind of Edward was interesting, and undeniably attractive.

I wanted to see it get worse, just for fun. You can't blame me really, as this was Emmett's choice of movie, not mine.

So, I leaned in close to him; extremely close. Moving with as much grace as I could, I leaned my head on his shoulder innocently. His arm, already around my shoulders, tightened to bring me a little closer.

Huh. So his eyes were on the movie, but not his mind.

Staying in the comfortable position for a few minutes, I watched as Bond met the black haired girl and did a few more stunts, I wasn't really sure what they were. It was too fast paced and my eyes were on Edward half the time, my mind always on him.

Okay.

Whoa.

What was with all these.... girly comments.... that I was thinking?! _My mind was always on him, if he was happy I was happy._

Seriously, Bella?! Could you _be_ more cliche?!

I shook my head briskly, quickly dispersing the thoughts. I'd think about it later.

Anyways.

I looked up... to see Edward's very angular chin, paler than normal in the light of the movie; more translucent. How had I gone to see a movie with him before and not held this extreme attraction as I did now?

_Well Bella_, my mind reminded me, _back then you didn't know what it was like to kiss him. And, of course, he wasn't your boyfriend_.

I had a point...

Without much, if any, conscious decision on my part, I slowly, hesitantly, started to kiss up his jawline, reaching just beneath his ear, then quickly shifted back to a normal position in my seat.

....

What the hell was that, Bella?! That was so not like you! That's left to Emmett and Rosalie, not you and Edward! Oh God, this is so embarrassing, this is so embarrassing this is so _embarrassing_!

Interrupting me from my mental rambling, I noticed Edward's grip had grown increasingly tight around my shoulders, his breathing harsher than normal.

That's why I did it. I was simply testing the reactions he could get from me.

_Sure, that was my _only _motivation_... I thought wittily to myself.

Another half hour passed, and the first to even out was Edward's breathing, after about five minutes. Next was his grip, which loosened progressively throughout the thirty minutes, until his hold was as it was before.

As I was actually getting into the movie, I realized it was ending soon; it had maybe ten minutes to go. I also realized the Bond Girl was avenging her parents in a huge hotel explosion. Each section of the modular hotel was erupting piece by piece, gasoline and fire mixing to blast louder. The man who had killed her mother was nearing the Bond Girl, about to kill her, and before I knew it I was actually at the edge of my seat. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward, slightly amused at my antics.

Suddenly, I heard a gunshot and at first I thought the Girl had been killed, but then I saw the body of the man on the floor, and I sighed audibly with relief, relaxing back into my chair.

"Since when are you into Bond?" Edward asked as we exited the theater. Was it just me or was he slightly jealous?

Ha. Like anyone could be better than Edward.

_There goes the cliche thoughts again._

"Since a few minutes ago. It got to me! I thought the girl was dead, that that cruel man had finished off her entire family!"

Edward simply rolled his eyes and kissed the top of my head, his arm wrapping around my waist.

We met the others outside the theater. Alice and Jasper had to leave for lunch, which was coincidentally two blocks away, so the let Emmett drive us all back home.

As we were driving, I checked my watch, and started when it was nearly two.

Crap. I had to be at home in an hour. And pick up Charlie from the airport in two hours. I didn't want to deal with him just yet.

_Just get it over with._

"We never played Halo," Edward said, jolting me from my thoughts.

"We'll play when we get back, then."

"Can I watch?" Emmett asked. "I wanna watch Edward get beat by his girlfriend." We heard a loud smack and Emmett was suddenly clutching the back of his head.

"That's what you get for being sexist, babe," Rose said nonchalantly as she checked her nails innocently.

We pulled into the Cullen garage a few minutes later and we all hopped out of the car. I quickly went to my room and packed the few things I had taken out, plus Alice's new clothes for me, then dropped my bag by the door.

"C'mon," Edward said as he grabbed my wrist, startling me. He took me to the living room, where the XBOX was set up, and he handed me a controller.

"Alright, Bella," Emmett said, making me jump as he entered the room unnaturally soft. "This here is called the 'A' button," he said, speaking exceptionally slow as he pointed directly to said button. "You select stuff with it. This is the 'right' button. It lets you shoot people. Don't worry, it's all fake. Next-" 

"Emmett, I know the controls."

"Well! Sorry for trying to help!" Emmett said indignantly, though I saw the mirth in his forever childish eyes. Edward and I rolled our eyes and started the game.

Fifty minutes, many cries of protest and agitation, and thousands of virtual bullets later, Edward had defeated me.

He smiled sheepishly at me, and I laughed. All throughout the game, he had been worried about shooting me. We had all had to point out many, many times that it was a game, a virtual stimulation, and therefore not reality.

"Crap. I have to be home in ten minutes," I said worriedly.

"Alright. I'll drive you," Edward said, standing up.

"See ya at school Emmett," I said to the big teddy bear, who was currently starting up a game of Halo for himself.

"Nggh," was his grunt of a response.

As I dumped my bag in the trunk of Edward's car, I contemplated what I would say to Charlie, how I would act. Should I give him the silent treatment, the could shoulder? Or should I be the rational, responsible person I knew I was and talk things through with him.

My rational side was screaming at me to do the latter, though a small part of me wanted to be childish.

Maybe Edward would know. I'd have to tell him sooner or later, either way, as he'd find out one way or another, and I'd rather it was from me now than from Charlie later.

"Edward," I said as he backed skillfully out of the driveway.

"Hm?" He responded.

"I told Charlie that we're dating," I said quickly.

I felt the car slow down, but not stop completely. "You did? Well, I guess that's fair enough, as my parents probably already know. What'd he say?"

"He doesn't like it. He was so manipulative! I told him and he had the nerve to say I was supposed to be with Jacob!"

Edward's eyes were at first hurt, then concerned, confused, and finally a little jealous.

"Who's Jacob?" he asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"A friend of mine. Well, if you could really call it that. I hung out with him when I was little and visited my dad. He was one of the only familiar faces I saw in Forks."

"And your dad tried to set you up with him?" Edward asked, a little of the jealousy gone, some amusement dancing in his eyes. Most likely at the thought of my father setting _anyone_ up, not to mention his own daughter.

"Yes."

Edward cleared his throat and coughed to hide a laugh.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. "How is this funny to you?"

"Sorry, I'm just imagining this all. Don't worry, I have faith in you to completely make this right."

"And if it doesn't?" I asked, terrified at the thought.

"If it doesn't... well then, we just try harder. And of course, we always have Alice," he said as we pulled up to my house. "Call me when it's all over; let me know how it all went."

"Okay," I said as I opened my door. Edward opened his and sprinted to the back to pop the trunk and grab my bag before grudgingly handing it to me; ever the gentleman.

"I'll see you later," I said as I placed a sweet kiss on his lips. He smiled against mine and nodded.

So that it wouldn't be more painful to say goodbye, I swiveled on my heel and went inside my house, closing the door with one last wave to Edward.

Watching him through the window in the living room as he started the car and left my street, I dropped my bag on the floor and sunk down to sit against the wall.

Now that Edward was gone, along with the protective aura he brought with him, how would I face Charlie?

**AN: Okay, I'm sorry for the evil cliffie, but it is currently 12:15 AM and i have been writing for about 40 minutes now. I just got a burst of a writing bout so I used it to my advantage.**

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG!!! i feel like such a horrible author, i made you wait for more than a month. i know i hate it when authors do that, so please PM me or something, keep me on my toes! i don't care if you ask me "WHEN WILL YOU FRICKIN' UPDATE?!" i need that kind of stuff to motivate me!**

**though the delay was not entirely my fault, as my very suckish internet recently got fixed, which is a miracle that needed to be reveled in (lol) and then i got grounded for a few days =/**

**BUT! All for you guys, I got a chapter out in one of my record timings, i think....**

**Thank you all for reviewing/reading/sticking with the story. It really has been too long and I apologize for it =/**

**If it's not too much to ask of my lovely readers, I'd appreciate it if you clicked the review button and told me what you thought of this chapter. I'd especially like to know what you thought of Edward and Bella's little... incident... in the theater. Was it too OOC for this story? Let me know please.**

**-cullenite21**


End file.
